Gham-e-Ashiqui
by KKameshi
Summary: Love ...so intense feeling...nobody can ever separate two lovers if they are always with each other...but what will happen if they are interrupted by someone else...a third person... It's NOT A SIMPLE LOVE STORY Written by me and Divanims... WARNING-Completely SACHVI BASED
1. Tu hai saath hamdam

**Hey friends I am back with a new story on my favorite couple Sachvi**

 **Written by me and Divanims(Nimisha)**

* * *

 **Fresh morning light that fell on the face of a couple that had spent their lovely night in arms of each other making love and her eyes opened she looked at her Love...she smiled and kissed on his forehead and this made him too open his eyes his morning lightened up whenever he saw her just in front of his eyes**

"Utho office bhi jana hai "

"Purvi,Saari raat mehnat kara ke ab aur mehnat toh mat karao na yar"

Purvi: Tum uthte ho ya main ACP sahab ko phone karun...

"Ab apne khadoos baap ko toh bich me mat lao na "

Purvi:Sachin he is my father unke baare mein kuchh ulta sidha nahi

Sachin: Haan bhayi badi mushkil se toh unhone humari shadi karwai hai wo toh accha hai ki dahej me khud nahi aaye tumhare saath

Purvi: Sachin! Itne door rehte hain wo mujhse Delhi mein aur tum ho ki

Sachin: Haan bhayi khushkismat hain hum jo wo humare saath nahi rehte warna aapka pyaar kaise milta

And they are interrupted by a Doorbell ...

Purvi: Lo ab toh uthna hi padega ...utho na dekhke aao kaun hai?

Sachin: Wahi hoga Saala humesha galat time pe entry maarta hai

Purvi: Haan ?

Sachin: Tumhara doodh wale bhaiyya hai toh mera sala hua na

Purvi: Arey toh jao na us se ek litre doodh leke aao jao

Sachin wore his clothes and went from there and returned with a card and a boquet

Purvi: Kisne bheja hai ye boquet ?

Sachin: Hoga koi tumhara diwana

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin opened the card

Sachin: Lo subah subah Sasurji ka naam lo aur Sasurji haazir card aur boquet bheja hai humare liye par kyun na aaj tumhara birthday hai na mera ...aur na humari anniversary ek minute kuchh aur bhi hai ...

he looked at the back of the card it was a taj mehel picture

Sachin: Sasurji chaahte hain ki hum log Pagalkhane jaayen

Purvi: Kya?Sachin kuchh bhi

Sachin: Wo chaahte hain ki hum ek bar Taj mehel jaayen ,matlab Agra mein koi shaahi program hai,dinner hai , tumhare dad chaahte hain hum usey attend kare aaj

Purvi: Taj Mehel ?Wow chalo ba Sachin chalte hain wahan waise bhi maine dekha nahi hai

Sachin: O.k Chalenge lekin aaj jayenge aur kal wapas deal ?

Purvi: Done

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Both of them had reached Agra and then they first visit Taj mehel**

Purvi: Wakai behad khoobsurat hai

Sachin: Par tumse zyada nahi

 **He held her hand and pulled it towards himself**

Sachin: _Suno na sang-e-marmar ki ye minaare_

 _Kuchh bhi nahi hai aage tumhare_

 _Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhara ,taaj tumhara_

 _Suno na sang-e-marmar.._

They had dinner and also visited the show and met the people

Sachin: Bin _tere maddham maddham_

 _bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan_

 _Jab se mile ho tum hume_

 _Aanchal se tere bandhe_

 _Dil udd raha hai_

 _Suno na aasmano ke ye sitaare_

 _Kuchh bhi nahi hai aage tumhare_

But while returning to the car

Purvi: Tum jao main zara ...

Sachin: Haan thik hai main gaadi mein wait karta hun

And Sachin was moving to the car when he collided with a lady and the phone fell from her hand

Sachin: I am sorry aapka ye phone

Lady: It's o.k

 **Sachin left from there but the lady still stood looking at him after sometime Purvi came back to the car and he kissed on her forehead and they moved from there**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **They had returned back to Mumbai**

 **In the morning**

 **Again a bell rang on the door and Sachin opened the door and a flower boquet was at the doorstep**

Sachin: Ye Sasurji ko itna pyaar kabse aane laga apne damad par aaj phir guldasta bheja hai par aaj koi card nahi hai

Purvi: Ye Thank you boquet hoga hum unke kehne par kal wahan gaye na isliye

Sachin: Toh thank you likh ke bhej dete itna bhi kya ego

Purvi: Kya tum bhi na...main phone pe baat kar lungi Dad se

Sachin: Accha thik hai ab isey rakho hume Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai

Purvi kissed on his cheeks

Purvi: Chalo mere dear husband

Sachin: Ye tumhari lipstick na...har roz laga deti ho aur har roz main badnaam ho jata hun...ruko aaj toh isey mitaake rahunga main ruko ...

Purvi: Nahi Sachin nahi

 **Purvi ran from him but he started chasing her and finally caught her and pinned her to the wall**

Sachin: Aaj toh ye lipstick...

 **And he placed his lips on hers and they made a long kiss ...**

 **After sometime Purvi bit his lips**

Sachin: Arey Purvi ye kya kiya

Purvi: Laakh koshish kar lo ...itni aasani se tumhare jism se meri nishaniya nahi jaayengi

 **Sachin smiled and again kissed her**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Sachvi returned to home .Purvi was in a bad mood and Sachin followed her**

Sachin: Purvi! Purvi! suno toh Purvi ...

Purvi: Kya sunu main kyun nahi jaa sakti tumhare saath

Sachin: Purvi main wahan ghumne thodi jaa raha hun kaam karne jaa raha hun bhayi

Purvi: Kaam karne main bhi toh jaungi ulta tumhara haath hi bataungi ...rokungi thodi na

Sachin: I know jaan lekin Purvi maine Sir ko manane ki koshish ki thi na par wo maane nahi ab isme meri kya galti hai

Purvi: 2 hafte kaise rahungi tumhare bina I can't stay without you

Sachin: Even I can't stay without you

Purvi: Toh mat jao na

Sachin: Purvi sir ne itna bharosa karke bhej rahe hain mujhe please try to understand

Purvi hugged him tightly... Sachin also hugged her back...

 **Next Morning Sachin left for his mission**

* * *

 **2 WEEKS AFTER**

 **Days passed and finally after 2 weeks he returned back .He was at the doorstep when Purvi heard his footsteps and came down running to him and hugged him and he picked her up as he did usually...Purvi kissed on his forehead... and he made her sit on the couch...his face was satisfied but yet was lost thinking about something...**

Purvi: Tumhe pata hai 2 hafte mein kitna miss kiya maine tumhe,khud ek CID officer hoke tumhari majburi nahi samajh sakti tumhare bina har ek lamha kaatne ko daudta hai mujhe ,tumhara mujhe nahi pata lekin main tumhare bina nahi reh sakti tum phir mujhe chhodke gaye na toh main...tum sun rahe ho na(hits him lightly)

 **Sachin who was lost in his own thoughts hugged her**

Sachin: Tumhare bina meri bhi toh zindagi adhuri hai Purvi

Purvi(smiled): Maine tumhare liye cake banaya hai leker aati hun

 **They had dinner**

* * *

 **After sometime**

 **in Sachvi's room**

 **Purvi was arranging the blankets and pillows...Sachin came over there and sat on the bed while his feet extended...Purvi also came besides him and hugged him tightly**

Purvi : Kya soch rahe ho ?

Sachin: Yahan aao paas mere

Purvi: Paas hi toh hun bolo kya hua jab se aaye ho khoye huye se lag rahe ho koi baat hai kya?

Sachin hugged her

Sachin: Purvi agar Zindagi mein kabhi aisa mod aaye ki mujhe,mera matlab hai mere upar...

Purvi: Kya baat hai batao mujhe

Sachin: Purvi tumhe khona nahi chahta kabhi khona nahi chaahta

Purvi: Kaisi behki baatein kar rahe ho bhala

Sachin: Tum mujhpe bharosa karti ho na

Purvi: Ye kaisa sawal hai ?

Sachin: Jawab do na

Purvi: Khud se zyaada lekin tum kyun puchh rahe ho

Sachin: Purvi kabhi agar kisine mujhe tumse chheenne ki koshish ki toh ?

Purvi: Toh main murder kar dungi uska...

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi: Arey baba tumhe kaun mujhse chheenega...koi mujhe tumse alag kar hi nahi sakta kabhi bhi nahi...aur ab tum zyada sochna band karo ...hmm...tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai

 **Both of them slept in each other's arms**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **A Boquet was kept in front of the door once again Purvi picked the boquet and came inside**

Purvi : Ye Dad bhi na aaj phir boquet bheja hai aur ye card

 **Before she could read it...Sachin took it from her hand ...**

Sachin: Tumne kuchh gas par rakha hai kya smell aa rahi hai

Purvi: Arey mera doodh...

 **and she ran away from there**

 **Sachin took the card and read it he became more tensed...Purvi came back to him**

Purvi: Kya likha hai dad ne

Sachin: Aa...kuchh nahi wo ye tumhare dad ka nahi hai

Purvi: Dad ka nahi hai ?Toh phir kiska hai ?

Sachin: Wo...Ek case solve kiya tha humne Prakhar Sharma ka yaad hai ?

Purvi: Arey haan

Sachin: Usine bheja hai Thank you kehne ke liye

Purvi: Oh...chalo accha hai us bichare ki madat ho gayi parivar mil gaya usey apna

 **Sachin smiled...And then he recieved a call so he went aside**

Sachin: Haan Rajan...Rajan koi toh tarika hoga...wo...dekho aise me ...Purvi ko kuchh pata nahi chalna chahiye khamakha pareshan ho jayegi wo...aur tum toh jaante ho main usey pareshan nahi dekh sakta...You arrange for the best I don't care lekin...haan ..tum samajh rahe ho naa...o.k bye...

He came back

Purvi: Kiska call tha ?

Sachin: Rajan tha ...aise hi generally phone kiya tha ...tum taiyyar ho jao o.k

* * *

 **A/N : So how was the first chapter? I hope you liked it ...remember it's not a simple love story**


	2. Agar tum mil jao

**A/N: Thank you for so much support to this story**

 **Here is the next chap...**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Sachin got up and he saw his wife peacefully sleeping besides him...he smilled and kissed on her forhead ...and at the same time he got the phone call for which he was waiting for a long time ...he took the phone call and the discussion that took place on the cell disappointed him the last single ray of hope was diminished...**

 **He came to Purvi sat beside her and moved his hand on her forehead... he could see the peaceful smile of hers while sleeping... he couldn't even think her smile to disappear from her face ...he wanted her to always smile...Tears rolled by his eyes and he was holding her hand when a few drops of tear fell on her face and she woke up and opened her eyes she saw tears in his eyes and immediately got up**

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin batao mujhe haan...tum pareshan ho...koi baat hai kya batao mujhe

Sachin: Koi Baat nahi hai Purvi

Purvi: Nahi koi na koi baat zaroor hai jo tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai batao mujhe...haan agar koi baat nahi hoti toh ye tumhari aakhon mein aansu nahi hote bolo mujhe

Sachin: Kuchh nahi Purvi bas ek bahot bura sapna dekha maine isliye...

Purvi hugged him and she too had tears in her eyes

Purvi: Sapna tha na ?Main hun tumhare saath bilkul fikar mat karo...haan

Sachin nodded in yes and kissed on her cheeks and got up to leave from there

Purvi: Pakka sirf sapna tha na Sachin...

Sachin: Haan Purvi...

And he left from there and suddenly there was a doorbell and he opened it .It was again there a bouquet with some kind of card as he saw it he was again filled with anger and he threw the bouquet away he was about to tear the card into pieces when he saw someone outside on the street in a shawl...He went inside

Sachin was getting ready for the Bureau and was lost in his thoughts when Purvi hugged him from behind

Purvi: Kya soch rahe ho

Sachin: Kuchh nahi

Purvi made him turn to herself

Purvi: Jhoot nahi bol sakte mujhse ...Main dekh rahi hun Kal se pareshan ho kya baat hai ?

Sachin : Koi baat nahi hai Purvi...tum fikar mat karo

Purvi: Hmm... main aaj ghar half time me aa jaungi phir shaam me hum kahin bahar chalenge

Sachin nodded his head in yes

Purvi kissed him on his forehead and then placed her lips on his and kissed him

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Sachin was about to leave the office and as he opened the door of the car a hand stopped him**

Sachin: Tum?...Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho

"Mujhse bahot badi bhool ho gayi hai Sachin please mujhe maaf kar do yun mujhe akela mat chhodo "

Sachin: Get lost dubara mujhe apni shakal mat dikhana

" Nahi Sachin please ,please mujhe ek mauka do main sab thik kar dungi,tumhe kuchh nahi batana hoga Purvi ko bas door ho jao us se "

Sachin: Purvi ka naam apni gandi zubaan par laane ki koshish mat karna samjhi tum ...jao yahan se

 **Sachin sat into the car and started the car while she had put her hands inside the window in order to stop him from driving**

"Nahi Sachin aisa mat kaho please...Please mujhe ek mauka do "

Sachin: Mera samay barbad mat karo move...

 **and unwilling he pushed her to move her aside but she fell on the floor and Sachin saw this he immediately stopped the car and moved outside and came to her and she got up and came to her again**

" Main tumhe alawa aur kisika nahi hone dungi Sachin tumhare jism aur ruh par sirf mera haq hoga samjhe tum sirf mera ,main us Purvi ko tumhare khayal se tumhari zindagi se door kar dungi uska koi haq nahi banta tumhare upar na tumhare jism pe na ruh pe...Purvi that "

Sachin slapped the girl

Sachin: Purvi meri patni hai ahr uska mere jism meri ruh par pura haq hai aur sirf usika haq hai mujhpe aaj bhi hai kal bhi rahega aur har janam mein rahega ,aur agar tumne apni gandi zubaan se phir usey gaali dene ki koshish ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga

And saying this he was about to leave when the girl stopped him from behind

" Thik hai, abhi tum uske paas chale jao,ek hafte ka samay hai tumhare paas agar tum usey chhodkar mere paas aa jaate ho tab toh thik hai,warna main usey sab sach bata dungi "

Sachin: Tumhe jo karna hai kar lo lekin na main usey kuchh bataunga aur na tum aisi galti karna kyunki mere baare mein kahe gaye kiai bhi galat baat ko batane se wo sach nahi ho jayega aur na hi aise jhoot ka wo yakin karegi

"Main bhi dekhti hun ki wo meri baat ka yakin kaise nahi karti"

 **Sachin sat into the car and left from there**

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Sachin reached home as he entered his room he saw the candles everywhere And could only notice the darkness lightened up by only the light of candles**

 **Purvi came out to him in a black strapless came near Sachin and hugged her**

Sachin: Purvi ye sab

Purvi: Shh! Aaj tumhare mere bich koi nahi aayega tumhare lavs bhi nahi

 **and she hugged him again and he also hugged her back she kissed on his forehead and his cheeks and he also kissed on her forehead and placed his lips on her neck cuddling her filled her into his arms**

 _Agar Tum Mil Jao_  
 _Zamana Chod Denge Hum..._  
 _Tumhe Paakar Zamane Bhar Se_  
 _Rishta Tod Denge Hum_

( **She also hugged and kissed him passionately .she noticed the tears in his eyes she wiped them off)**  
 _Agar Tum Mil Jao_  
 _Zamana Chod Denge Hum ..._

 **He placed his lips on every inch of her body passionately kissing her**

 _Tumhe Hum Apne Jism-Jaan Mein Kuch Aise Basa Lenge..._  
 _Teri Khusboo Apni Jism Ki Khusboo Bana Lenge_

 **He could feel the essence of her body...Both of them were melting in each others arms**

 _Khuda Se Bhi Na Jo Toote..._  
 _Khuda Se Bhi Na Jo Toote_  
 _Wo Rishta Jod Lenge Hum_

 **He picked her up in his arms in a bridal style and placed her on the bed .He wanted these moments never to end up .All he wanted do is forget everything and live the current moments with her he kissed her and she was lost in him**

 _Agar Tum Mil Jao_  
 _Zamana Chod Denge Hum_  
 _Tumhe Paakar Zamane Bhar Se_  
 _Rishta Tod Denge Hum_

 **He saw the smile on her face and this also brought a smile on his own face .He made love to her**

 _Agar Tum Mil Jao_  
 _Zamana Chod Denge Hum_

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **He again woke up and looked at her love in his arms besides him .He kissed on her forehead and was looking at her**

Sachin(thinking): Purvi kaise kahun ki kitni khaas ho tum mere liye ,ki khona nahi chaahta hun tumhe tumhare liye kuchh bhi karne ke liye taiyyar hun par sach nahi bata sakta tumhe ,tum seh nahi paogi,darta hun ki agar tumhe bataya toh shayad humesha ke liye kho dunga tumhe

 **And he was disturbed by a doorbell he immediately got up and went to the door by the time Purvi was also awake**

 **Sachin opened the door and the girl was there**

Sachin:Tum yahan ,tumhari himmat kaise huyi yahan aane ki ?Get lost immediately

" Aaj toh tumhari biwi se milke rahungi main kahan hai wo "

Sachin:Get out ,Out I say

"Nahi Aaj toh us se main apni jagah chhenke rahungi

Sachin took her hand and dragged her outside

Sachin: Ye mera ghar hai aur mujhe yahan koi tamaashaa nahi chahiye,get out I said dubara dikhai di toh bina warrant ke arrest kar dunga samjhi tum...go

 **Meanwhile Purvi also came in the hall and her eyes were half open she listened Sachin's voice from outside the house she moved outwards...**

"Tumhari biwi...(and her eyes went on the love bite )... oh! so rahi hogi na thak gayi hogi bichari kal raat tumhare saath bistar todke "

Sachin: Get lost !

"Dhyaan rakho Sachin ek hafta hai tumhare paas aur uske paas bhi tumhare saath jitni marzi baar bistar tod le ,phir usey main is kaabil hi nahi chhodungi na hi tumhe "

Sachin: Jao yahan se !Get lost !

And she went away from there while Purvi came there and stood beside Sachin

Purvi: Kispe chilla rahe they itni zor zor se

Sachin looked back and found Purvi standing

Sachin: Tum uth gayi?

Purvi: Haan...lekin tum kispe chilla rahe they ?

Sachin moved his hand in her hairs and hugged her

Sachin: Kuchh nahi ek pagal thi galati se yahan aa gayi thi...usiko bhaga raha tha

Purvi smiled and kissed on his forehead

Purvi:Tum naha karke ready ho jao main nashta taiyyar karti hun tumhare liye

Sachin smiled in yes

* * *

 **ONE WEEK AFTER**

 **IN CID BUREAU**

 **Sachin was tensed and the girl's words again and again troubled him ...**

(-Dhyaan rakho Sachin ek hafta hai tumhare paas aur uske paas bhi tumhare saath jitni marzi baar bistar tod le ,phir usey main is kaabil hi nahi chhodungi na hi tumhe-)

 **Purvi came beside him and offered him** **took it and smiled**

Purvi:Dad ka phone aaya tha puch rahe they ki chhota sa Sachin ya Purvi kab aayega?Kya jawab dun kab aayega

Sachin listened to those words and a sudden unwanted unhappiness appeared on his face

Purvi: Kya hua ? Tum nahi chaahte ki aisa ho ?Do saal ho gaye hain Sachin shadi ko humari

Sachin:Aisi baat nahi hai Purvi

And saying this he kissed on her forehead

Sachin: Main bhi toh chahta hun ki ye khushi hum dono ko miley

Purvi: Ghar chalen ?

Sachin: Chalo

 **and they moved outside the building as they were about to go Sachin realized that he had left his mobile inside**

Sachin: Main mobile bhool gaya hun tum gaadi me baitho(giving her keys ) main aata hun

 **Purvi went from there as she was about to sit in the car**

"Purvi"

Purvi turned to look whome she was

Purvi: Aap kaun hain ? Darasal maine aapko pehchana nahi

"Aap mujhe nahi jaanti magar main aapko bahot acche se jaanti hun "

Purvi: Par aap

"Aapke pati mujhe bahot acche se jaantey hain "

 **when Sachin came over there he saw both of them in front of each other and immediately went to them ...Purvi looked at him**

Sachin: Dekho Purvi wo...main...

Purvi: Tum inhey jaantey ho

Sachin: Haan lekin ye

"Mera naam Kajal hai ,Aapke pati ne ek baar meri jaan bachai thi ,isliye main unhe aur aap dono ko acche se jaanti hun "

Purvi: Oh ! Humara toh kaam hi hai aisa

Sachin: Chalo Purvi der ho raha hai ghar ke liye

Purvi: O.k Accha ab hum chalte hain

Kajal: Aap log jaiye phir milenge

Purvi : Zaroor

Kajal: Nice to meet you

Purvi : Same here

Sachin: Purvi chalen?

 **Purvi sat in the car and they moved from there .While the whole journey to home Purvi observed Sachin and he was silent the complete way ,he didn't utter a word and his expression were completely changed**

 **they reached home and went inside Sachin immediately moved to their room and started changing his clothes when Purvi hugged him from behind**

Purvi:Koi baat hai Sachin jo tumhe pareshan kar rahi hai batao mujhe

Sachin: Aisa kuchh nahi hai

Purvi: Kuchh toh zaroor hai warna tum mujhse yun nazrein pher ke jawab nahi dete

Sachin: Tum galat soch rahi ho Purvi

Purvi had tears in her eyes

Purvi: Kuchh na kuchh baat hai Sachin jo tum mujhse chhupa rahe ho ,jab se wo aurat mili hai tumhare chehre ke bhaav hi badal gaye hain, agar koi baat hai toh mujhe bata do Sachin

Sachin: Purvi aisa kuchh nahi hai

Purvi: Khao meri kasam

Sachin: Ye kasam wali kya baat hai Purvi maine kaha na koi baat nahi hai

Purvi: Iska matlab zaroor tumhari koi pareshani hai aur tum mujhse share nahi karna chaahte is layak bhi nahi samajhte ki main tumhari pareshani baant sakun...

Sachin: Aisa nahi hai Purvi..

 **But Purvi left from there with tears and Sachin went after her**

 **Purvi was in tears and sitting on the sat next to her but she moved and Sachin again brought her closer to himself and hugged her and she broke into tears**

Sachin: Tumhari badi badi aakhon mein mere chehra aur kajal ke alawa kuchh accha nahi lagta ye aansuo toh bilkul bhi nahi

Purvi: Toh tum mujhe batate kyun nahi ho apni pareshani baatte kyun nahi ho?

Sachin: Purvi koi pareshani nahi hai.. Dekho Purvi agar kuchh hota toh main aage se tumhe bata deta na...

Purvi: Toh phir jab se Mission se laute ho tabse toh itne pareshan kyun go ?Tumhe pata hai na tumhare maathe ki shikan mujhe kitna satati hai

Sachin: Main jaanta hun Purvi lekin kuch bhi nahi hai trust me!...aur sawal pareshan hone ka hai toh bas ek case mujhe bahot pareshan kar raha hai...

Purvi: Sach me sirf yahi baat hai

Sachin: Haan Purvi !

She hugged him

Purvi: Kabhi bhi mujhse kuchh mat chhupana mushkil chaahe jitni bhi badi ho hum dono usey door kar denge

Sachin nodded in yes

Sachin: Chalo ab ye bade bade aansu chhodo aur si muskurahat do mujhe ,Mujhe meri Purvi rote huye acchi nahi lagti, Aur mera na sahi meri jaan ka toh khayal rakho ,agar Sasur ji ne tumhe rote dekh liya na toh mera seedhe few!(showing a gun shot)

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Accha baba thik hai

 **Purvi smiled and Sachin kissed on her forehead...**


	3. Honge Juda na hum

**A/N: Hello people...here is your next part hope u like it ...and thanks to all the reviewers**

* * *

" **Ulfat ke dushmano ne koshish hazaar ki**

 **Phir bhi nahi jhuki us nazar ko Salaam"**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Sachvi were back from the Bureao**

Purvi: Arey ek minute...main diya rakhna toh bhool gayi abhi aati hun

Sachin: Diya?

Purvi: Aaj day kya hai ?

Sachin: Oh! Ok

Purvi: Main aati hun

And she went from there...Sachin entered the house he saw someone sitting on the sofa ,he was fuming in anger

Sachin: What the hell are you doing here?

Kajal: Welcome home Sachin

Sachin: Out...Out from my house right now...

Kajal: Chill!...Chali jaati hun,waise bhi tumhari biwi ko ghar lautne me 15 minute lagenge...arey believe me it's calculated time...

Sachin: Angrezi samajh nahi aati ya sunai nahi deta tumhe ,Abhi ke abhi mere ghar se bahar jao

Kajal: Chillao mat Sachin,wo toh shukar manao Hanuman ji ka ki aaj unka din hai aur tumhari biwi unse milne chali gayi ,warna aaj tumhare ghar me mahabharat toh chhidd ke rehti,Main chahti toh usi waqt tumhari biwi ko sach bata sakti thi lekin maine aisa nahi kiya ye sochke ki tumhe ek aur mauka diya jaaye,one last chance

Sachin:Stop your nonsense and out of my house,right now...

Kajal: Tumhari biwi aur mujhme sirf itna hi fark hai na Sachin(showing the sindur in her hand)...ki uske sar me ye rang hai ,lo ye rang mere sar me laga do...phir toh koi fark nahi hoga humare bich me...

Sachin: Galati se bhi "meri Purvi "se khud ko compare mat karna...wo heera hai aur tum mitti ki dhool bhi nahi...jao. .go from here abhi sharafat se bol raha hun,5 minute baad dhakke deke bahar nikaal dunga

Kajal: Sharafat se main bhi tumhe samjhane ki koshish kar rahi hun Sachin,kal tak us se bade pyaar se acchi tarah se alag ho jao...warna kal main aaake bata dungi usey ki uske pati ne kisi ki jaan li hai,Wo bhi uske itne karibi ki,phir dekhti hun,kaise saath deti hai wo tumhara

Sachin was speechless and she went from ther...

He was in tears once again the marks of the pain given by the wounds of the past were in front of him and at the same time Purvi returned from the temple

Purvi: Arey tum yahin ho abhi tak ,Aur ye kya kapde bhi change nahi kiye ?Kamaal karte ho tum...ye lo Prasad...

Sachin wiped his tears and looked at her

Purvi: Prasad lo...

Sachin extended his hand for the prasad ...she gave the prasad and was about to go when

Sachin: Purvi

And she turned

Purvi: Bolo

Sachin: Tumhare hanuman ji tumhari sab baatein sunte hain na aur maante bhi hain

Purvi: Haan kyun?

Sachin: Unse ek aur Prarthana karna

Purvi: Kisliye?

Sachin: humare rishte ke liye

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Mera matlab hai humare rishte ki lambi umar ke liye

Purvi: Oh ! main toh dar hi gayi thi, aur waise bhi Hanuman ji toh bichare khud bhramachari hain,isliye humare rishtey ke liye Prarthana maon Shankar ji aur Parvati mata se karungi

Sachin smiled

Purvi: Lekin tum kabse unhe maanne lage

Sachin: Maanne nahi laga ,lekin tumhare vishwas pe vishwas karke keh raha hun...

Purvi: Bol dungi ,aur kuchh kehna hai unse?

Sachin: Haan,ki wo tumhe humesha khush rakhen

And she hugged him

Sachin's POV: Main tumhara gunehgaar hun Purvi...Mujhse itna pyaar mat karo...kyunki kal jo hoga shayad tum usey seh na pao...

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Purvi got up from the sleep and when she moved her hand on the bed she found Sachin missing from there .She got into the kitchen but he wasn't there,she searched in the entire house but he still wasn't there ...she went back to her room and called him,but he didn't pick up...now she was much more worried...**

Purvi: Sachin ,kahan chale gayd tum savere savere bina bataye ...

 **And her eyes fell on a letter that was placed on the side table ,she picked it up and**

 **L** **ETTER FOR MY LOVE**

Dear Purvi,

Love, I never thought I would be writing you this letter ,I know this is going to hurt you I know your heart will shatter as you read on, ,but I had no other option,as I am your culprit and I will be always...I don't have the courage to face you, ...I am writing to say goodbye,not for now,but forever .I can not explain reasons for my sudden disappearance. I can only say that fate is beyond our control and still driven by God . Someday I'll be more better prepared for whatever comes my way, but I cannot anymore See the pain I have unknowingly caused you these past few days.

Don't get me wrong. You have made me very happy just by sharing yourself and your life with me. The memories will stay in my heart forever. From the time we first started going out until now, you have unfailingly shown me how it is to be really cared for and cherished. At the same time you have managed to keep my feet on the ground, always reminding me that my life is my own and no one else's. I thank you for that. You taught me how fully comprehend what real love is like without even telling me you loved me. Just by showing me in your own way, you made me see how two incompatible persons can actually become real friends and true partners.

We have laughed together. Whenever I needed your comfort and strength, your level-headedness and rationality, you were always there for me. Our relationship has gone through a lot of things ranging from the serious to the stupid and we were able to weather the storms together, you and I because we knew how to properly steer the relationship back to its proper course.I know you deserved better than me, but no one has cared for you as much as I have. I still believe, deep within your heart, you know I am a good man.

You will forever be a part of my life, thank you for making me a part of yours. I will always remember you and the past months with a smile and with but I have to go now. I am afraid that if I stay, something will be destroyed—either be part of you, a part of me, our friendship or the relationship itself. I don't really know.I still love you…. I love you more than when I first looked into your eyes. I love you more than that first gentle kiss. I love you more than, words could ever write, from the feelings of my heart. Yet – the words that I write are all so true….. for they are what I feel, see, hear, they are what I were everything to me, always you will be. I will never forget the love, we once shared.

Love you very, very much. I don't want to leave just yet, but if I don't do it now, I know I will never be strong enough to ever do it at all. Thank you very much for always being there for me when I needed you most. Thank you for sharing yourself with me

I hope you find the strength to overcome this pain and move on in life. I am taking with me our memories of togetherness. You will always remain in my heart. Goodbye dearest this is the end...

Yours Sachin

 **She was shattered reading the letter,Tears rolled by her eyes,the letter fell from her hand ,she didn't knew what it was,but it was hurting and painful ...she wasn't aware what was next...she couldn't believe the words she read. Something just tore her apart ,but she couldn't lose her love**

 **She wiped her tears ,She picked up the letter ,she took out a small bottle containing some pills and headed towards the place she knew where she could find Sachin...**

* * *

 **ON THE SEA BEACH**

 **Purvi was on the shore and she knew where she could have found him he was in between the waves of the sea wishing and willing to die ...She ran towards him and took his hand and pulled him towards herself and gave him a tight hug but Sachin removed her from the hug**

Purvi(shows the letter to him ): What's all this?

Sachin: Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho Purvi

Purvi: Yahi sawal main tumse karne aayi hun,aur ye sab kya hai,ye khat...ye sab kya hai haan...

Sachin: Wahi jo tumne padha

Purvi: Kyun Sachin,Kyun todna chaahre ho ye rishta ,kal tum humare rishte ki lambi umar ki Prarthna ki baat kar rahe they aur aaj ye,kya saabit karna chaahte ho ye sab likhke,kya kami reh gayi mujhme ya mere pyaar me Sachin jo ye sab kar rahe ho tum

Sachin: Kami tum me nahi Purvi aur naa hi tumhare pyaar me,Baat bas ye hai ki main tumhare laayak nahi,tumhe mujhse zyada accha jeevan saathi mil sakta hai Purvi chali jao

Purvi: Aur ye tumne apne man se soch liya haan,Humare rishte mein sirf tum nahi aate Sachin main bhi aati hun,ek baar ek baar socha hai ki ye khat padhke mujhe kitni takleef hui hogi...bas likh diya ki main jaa raha hun aur ye aaye bhi toh yahan,puchh sakti hun,kya karne aaye they tum yahan ?

Sachin was silent

Purvi: Bolo chup kyun ho ?

Sachin: Tumhare saath rehkar main tumhare saath galat kar raha hun aur tumhare bina main jee nahi sakta...

Purvi: Oh toh tum yahan marne aaye they haan ?Thik hai kood jao

Sachin looked at her in disbelief...and shocked to see the sleeping pills in her hand

Purvi: Koodo...dekho mat is tarah se meri taraf kyunki tumhare koodte hi main inhe kha lungi,shayad yahan ke log tumhe doobta dekhke bacha bhi lenge lekin iske zeher ke saath main mar hi jaungi

Sachin looked at her and took away the pills from her hand and threw them in the sea

Sachin: Pagal ho gayi ho kya?Ye kya karne jaa rahi thi tum...

Purvi: Wahi jo tum kar rahe they ...Main jiyungi toh tumhare saath,warna tumhare bina toh mujhe apni laash bhi dafan hona pasand nahi

Sachin: Purvi!

And he gave her a tight hug ...

Sachin: Purvi phir kabhi aisa mat kehna

Purvi : aur tum kabhi aisa phir mat karna Sachin mujhe kuchh bhi khona manzoor ek bas tum nahi

Sachin POV : Kaise kahun Purvi ki aaj ye lamha jo hum saath bita rahe hain shayad hum dono ka aakhri lamha ho saath me


	4. Jhoote hain pyar ke waade

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews.R n r this chapter also**

* * *

 **Sachvi were at there home while Purvi was preparing the breakfast for them and Sachin was looking for some files near the center table of his hall and his hand touched a frame and it broke down ,he immediately picked it up and slowly moved his hand on the frame ,tears rolled by her of the glass pieces pierced his skin and he looked at Purvi and again looked at the frame**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **5 YEARS BEFORE**

 **IN DELHI(some parts from Kal ho na ho )**

 **He was on the breakfast table when a little boy of about 13 and a girl of 9 yrs came near him and sat besides him on the table**

"What do you think bro ?there would be an argument today?"

Sachin:Nope..Dad is in a good mood today and Armaan better you mind your own business

Armaan: Bet ?100 Rs to me if you loose

Sachin: Don't irritate me Armaan

 **and suddenly there was a doorbell and someone delivered a letter and Sachin got the letter**

Sachin: What? ? What is this dad ...Not again

(SF-Sachin's father,SM-Sachin's mother))

SF-Woho !they sent us the mail ...ye tumhare liye 3-4 acche gharon ki ladkiyon ke rishte aaye hain

Sachin: No Dad I don't wanna get married,...ye mere liye ladkiya dhundhna band keejiye

SF-Oho shadi nahi karoge toh bacche kahan se honge ?mujhe bhi toh aone pote potiyon ka muh dekhna hai bete

Sachin- Bacche ho jayenge Dad uske liye shadi karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai

SF-Haan...hein?..

And the lady served them with the breakfast

SF-Oho wahi boring breakfast ,Sachin beta tumhari maa ko toh hindustani khaana banana hi nahi aata,U.S se jo aayin hain wo...tumhe pata hai ki maine aaj sapne mein dekha ki main garam garam pav bhaji ka nashta kar raha hun, Mumbai ki yaad aa gayi

SM-Mumbai ki itni hi yaad aati hai toh mumbai kyun nahi chale jaate

SF-Oho common main chala gaya toh in bacchon ka khayal kaun rakhega,mujhe toh inki badi fikar hai

SM-Aur mujhe sirf inki fikar hai

SF-Haan haan meri fikar kyun hogi,main lagta hi kaun hun tumhara,tumne toh mujhse shaadi karke ehsaan kiya hai mujhpe

SM-Kuchh aisa hi samajh lo,main nahi hoti toh tumhara itna bada business empire khada kaise hota .

Sachin:Stop it!Stop it both of you (giving a 100 rs note to Armaan)..Armaan,here's your 100 rs happy...

 **And he took his car keys and moved out of the house...but he had left his phone at home .And there was a doorbell And the girl opened the door**

"Aww sweet little girl,mumma hai ghar me "

"Mumma ne kaha ki anajbi se baat nahi karte "

Armaan: Dumbo Trisha,it's Ajnabi not Anajbi

"Lekin main Ajnabee kahan hun,main toh Aapke saamne waale ghar me rehti hun

Trisha: Par saamne toh ACP uncle rehte hain

"ACP Uncle mere dad hain,I am Purvi Satam "

Armaan: Really?Pleased to meet you,by the way I am Armaan

And by the time Sachin returned home to take his phone

Sachin: Trisha,Armaan.. kis se baat kar rahe ho tum dono

And SF called Trisha

SF: Trishu darling who is at the door...

Purvi: Hello I am Purvi Satam

And by the time SF came out at the door

Purvi: Namaste uncle ,main Purvi Satam

SF:Oh toh tum hi ho Pradyuman ki beti

Purvi : Ji uncle

SF: Mujhe pata nahi tha ki usne jaisa bataya tha uski beti us se zyada khoobsurat hai

Purvi: Aur mujhe bhi pata nahi tha ki is ghar ke mard(looking itne Sachin ) itne handsome hain

Sachin: What ?

Purvi : I am talking about your father...

SF was laughing

Purvi: No really you are

SF: Thank you for the compliment...

Purvi: Well let me introduce to you my new new friends uncle ,this is Armaan and she is Trisha,and you are(looks at Sachin)

Sachin: Not intrested

Purvi: Wo toh shakal se hi dikhta hai,well it was nice meeting rest of you

SF: Padhai puri karke job karne aayi ho na ?

Purvi: No,not at All main toh yahan shadi karne aayi hun

SF: Really?

Purvi: Haan,uncle main yahan aapke bete se shadi karna chaahti hun

SF: I don't really mind

Sachin: What?What the hell?Tum mujhse shadi karna chahti ho ?

Purvi: Maine tumhara naam liya?Nahi na..Main toh yahan Armaan ki baat kar rahi thi

Purvi: Armaan my darling will you marry me ?

Armaan: No!

(Sachin was imitating her)

Purvi: Oh please ...

Armaan: No...

Purvi: Uncle, ye bachpan se hi aisa hai ya aaj koi special day hai ?

Trisha: Ye toh aisa hi hai

SF(to Trisha): Shh! Aisa nahi bolte...(to Purvi ).. Sachin ki baat ka bura mat Manna Purvi ...

Purvi: No no uncle not at all ye toh bachpan ki bimari hai na,Well lovely to meet you all and Milte hain shaam me 7 ya 8 baje

SF: 7 ya 8 baje?

Purvi: Haan haan uncle pehli baar aap logon se mili hun,aap log khaatirdaari nahi karenge ,dinner pe nahi bulayenge mujhe

SF: Sure sure 7 baje bilkul aana

Purvi: actually 7 nahi 8 baje bilkul aaungi because I am a little bit busy ..O.k tata see yaa..waise uncle ye aapke upar gussa karega ki aapne kyun invite kiya mujhe khaane pe but no problem because i understand his problem it's childhood problem..

 **and she went from there**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **And Purvi came running to him and saw blood oozing from his fingers**

Purvi : Tumhe toh kaanch chub gaya ,hey bhagwan ungli kat gayi tumhari ...She was about to say further when she saw the photo frame

Sachin: Ek pal me sab bikhar gaya Purvi sab kuchh ...

Purvi too had tears in her eyes and she moved away from there... to bring the ice cubes & first aid for him

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Sachin was wearing his shoes .**

Sachin: Purvi !Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai jaldi karo

Purvi : Sachin tum aaj chale jaao main nahi aa paungi

Sachin: Kyun ?Kya hua tabiyat toh thik hai na?

Purvi: Haan wo subah se thoda tabiyat thik nahi hai

Sachin: Arey !Tumne pehle toh nahi bataya ,Main bhi rukun ?

Purvi: Nahi main Doctor ke paas chali jaungi

Sachin: Are you sure ?

Purvi: Ya,thoda rest lungi toh thik ho jaungi

Sachin:Thik hai you take care

And he smiled and kissed on her forhead

Purvi : Bye

Sachin left for the Bureau

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Sachin returned back to home ,belled the door many times but no one responded and he was worried he knocked the door but nothing happened .Finally he opened the door with the extra keys he had**

Sachin: Purvi ...Purvi kahan ho tum

But when she didn't went upstairs to his room he was relived when he saw Purvi sitting in front of the dressing table .

Sachin: Purvi,kya ho gaya hai tumhe kabse bell baja raha hun aawaz de raha(hugged her from behind) hun tum kuchh ...

 **But He felt something unusual and when he looked at her ,his lips were sealed and his eyes were widened to see her blood exuding from her hand and the knife in other hand .He was totally shocked and unable to respond for a few seconds**

Sachin(shaking her ): Purvi !Purvi ! Ye kya kiya tumne Purvi !Kyun ...?

He noticed a report on the table and he was now aware of the reason

Sachin: Purvi ! ye kya kiya Purvi tumne

He picked her up in his arms and took her to the hospital immediately

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Blood was continuously dripping from her hand and she was being carried on the continuously rolled by Sachin's eyes .He knew that he himself was responsible for this condition of her**

Sachin(to himself): Meri galati ki saza tumne khud ko kyun di Purvi kyun ?Kyun aisa kadam uthaya ,Main jaanta hun ki main tumhara gunehgaar hun toh mujhe saza deti ,khud ke saath aisa kyun kiya Purvi tumne,Jeene ka haq toh mujhe nahi hai ...aur na main jee sakta hun tumhe itna dard dene ke baad ...Kyun Purvi kyun...

and after sometime Rajan(the friend doctor ) came out of the emergency ward

Sachin: Rajan !Rajan kaisi hai meri Purvi ,kaisi hai bolo

Rajan: Dekho Sachin wo thik hai now she is fine and thankfully is bar wo nahi hua jo ...

Sachin: Main dekhna chahta hun usey

Rajan : Haan jao dekh lo usey ...

Sachin moved inside the room .He couldn't speak he saw her lying unconscious .He was not able to see her like that .He held her hand and sat down beside her

Sachin: Aankhen kholo Purvi ,tumhe jo saza deni hai mujhe do main hun tumhare saamne baitha hun please aankhein kholo

 **He was cursing himself for this condition of his beloved .He had never even imagined her in such a condition and today he had to face it**

 **After sometime Purvi opened her eyes and she saw Sachin weeping and holding her hand ,she immediately took her hand back**

Sachin:Purvi !Purvi tumhe hosh aa gaya Purvi

Purvi : Jao yahan se Sachin

Sachin(about to hug her ): Purvi tum thik toh ho na ?

Purvi:Don't touch me& Leave me ,Go away from here

Sachin: Purvi tum

Purvi : Jao yahan se Sachin

 **He didn't argue with her as he knew that this time it was his fault and he deserved it .**

* * *

 **AFTER A FEW DAYS**

 **Purvi was discharged and she came back to her home,and knocked the door ,Sachin opened the door and was very happy to see her back home .**

Sachin: Purvi tum wapas aa gayi ?Tum kaisi ho tumne mujhe...

 **But before he could speak further she immediately ran to her room and locked it from was scared the moments of her suicide attempt were in front of his eyes ...He banger the door**

Sachin: Purvi !Purvi darwaza kholo ...Please Purvi kuchh galat mat karna ...Open the door...Purvi please open the door...Purvi please listen to me...Purvi please tumhara gunehgaar main hun ,saza mujhe do please Purvi darwaza kholo

 **He yelled and banged the door,now he was tired of banging the door ,he couldn't take the risk so he was about to break to door lock but Purvi opened it and she brought the suitcase along with her**

Sachin: Purvi ye kya hai ?

Purvi didn't answer and started moving ...Sachin followed her

Sachin: Purvi ,aisa mat karo Purvi,meri galati ki itni badi saza mat do mujhe ye ghar chhod ke mat jao...please

Purvi still didn't replied and started moving on the steps

Sachin: Purvi please mujhe maaf kar do Purvi please ...mat jao...Ek baar meri baat toh suno Purvi please mujhe maaf kar do Purvi ...par ye ghar tumhara hai isey chhodkar mat jao,tum kaho toh main chala jata hun,lekin please aisa mat karo

She came to the hall and turned

Purvi: Mera ghar ?Mera ghar Sachin ?Isme mere jaisa kya bacha hai ?Ye ghar mera tumse tha,lekin tumhari itni ochhi harqat ke wajah se ye ghar mere liye saans tak lene layak nahi bacha

Sachin: Please aisa mat karo Purvi ,mujhe masf kar do ...

Purvi: Tumhari himmat ki daat deni chahiye Sachin ,Mere peeth pichey rangreliya manane ke baad tum expect karte ho ki main tumhe maaf kar dun,Ek rakhail ke saath raat bitane ke baad kehte ho ki main tumhe maaf kar dun,Ghinn aati hai mujhe tumse Sachin .Mere pyaar ko mere hi bistar pe buri tarah raundne ke baad tum expect karte ho ki main tumhare saath rahun sab kuchh bhulakar toh tum galat ho Sachin

Sachin: Purvi aisa nahi hai tum galat samajh rahi ho ...

Purvi: Wo aurat khud aayi thi mere paas Sachin wo bhi saboot ke saath

Sachin: Wo aurat jhoot bol rahi hai Purvi

Purvi: aur wo pregnancy reports keh do ki wo bhi jhoot hai,bolo ?

Sachin (closed his eyes): Wo report jhoot nahi hai Purvi lekin

Purvi: Lekin kya ?Arey sharam karo Sachin jo us aurat ko galat bolte ho...Jab usne mujhe aake wo sab kaha maine uspe vishwas nahi kiya kyunki mujhe tumpe bharosa tha Sachin...because I trusted you,main toh un reports ko wahin faad deti lekin mujhe ye baat bardasht nahi hui ki koi tumpe jhoota ilzaam lagaye isliye maine usey galat saabit karne ke liye un reports ko us hospital mein phone karke telly karwaya aur tab mujhe sach pata chala ki wo aurat jhoot nahi bol rahi ...Main toot gayi ,bikhar gayi aur isliye us waqt jo mere dimag me aaya maine kiya lekin main ye bhool gayi thi ki main tumhare liye apni jaan dun ye tum deserve hi nahi karte Sachin ...

Sachin: Purvi ye sab sach nahi hai

Purvi: Toh sach kya hai ?

Sachin: Sach ye hai ki ...

But his words were stopped by his thoughts

Purvi: Kehne ke liye kuchh bacha nahi hai na?Main jaa rahi hun ,tum raho us Rakhail ke saath is ghar me,Thik kehte they papa mujhe tum jaise aadmi se shadi karni hi nahi chahiye thi aakhir khoon toh khoon hota hai na...Tumne wahi kiya jo tumhare papa ne kiya ...Jaisa baap waisa beta ...

And she left from the house

Sachin: Purvi!Ruk jao...please


	5. Kya hua tera wada

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and one more thing this part may shock some but please no offense to Kajal lovers it's just a thought i like the character being like that and moreover it has a reason...**

* * *

 **The sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at him from the stars.**

 **He was all alone wanting to die looking on the huge sky trying to find her face in the moon and the twinkling stars,the waves touched his feet ,tears in his eyes and he was silent as everything in his life had broken up,as if someone had just cut an important organ of his body and he was helpless couldn't do anything .**

Breaking up the silence a voice was heard.

"Arey !Re re ! Mujhe toh taras aa raha hai tumhari ye haalat dekhke "

Sachin turned to look up as who the person was

Sachin: Kajal tum yahan ?Ab kya lene aayi ho ?Shanti se do pal jeene nahi dogi mujhe...

Kajal came near him and placed her arms on his shoulder

Kajal: Jeeyenge na Sachin tum aur main saath mein jiyenge humesha shanti se ...

Sachin jerked her and pushed her behind

Sachin:Door raho mujhse...tum jo chahti thi wo ho gaya na ?Door ho gayi wo mujhse,pad gayi tumhare kaleje ko

Kajal: Bahot,Sachin...ab tum sirf mere ho mere (again trying to place her hand on his shoulder )

Sachin : Door raho mujhse Kajal...and now i warn you agar tum mere aas paas bhi aayi na toh arrest karke seedha jail me daal dunga do you get this

And he turned and was about to go when Kajal hugged him from behind

Kajal : Sachin please mat jao mujhe chhodke dekho hum saath rahenge ab toh wo Purvi bhi nahi hai tumhari zindagi mein accha hua ki wo Purvi...

But before she could speak further Sachin jerked her ,he turned and slapped her

Sachin: Maine tumse kaha tha apni gandi zaban se "Meri Purvi" ka naam mat lena .I think tumhe apna jawab mil gaya hoga...

And he left from there

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **IN DELHI**

 **ACP PRADYUMAN SATAM'S RESIDENCE**

 **Someone rang the doorbell and he opened the door ...He was shocked to see Purvi with all her luggage and standing on the door**

ACP:Purvi beta itni raat me,sab kuchh thik toh hai na...aur Sachin kahan hai ?...

 **and she bursts into tears immediately hugged her dad ...**

ACP: Purvi. ...

He took her inside and made her sit on the sofa

ACP: Purvi beta kya hua is tarah se achanak aa gayi,ro kyun rahi ho beta aur Sachin bhi nahi aaya tumhare saath haan...bolo kya baat hai arey Purvi...

 **But she didn't stop and she was crying**

ACP:Arey Purvi !Kya hua sab thik toh hai na,dekh beta ab mera dil ghabra raha hai bol na kya hua ?Haan ?Kahin Sachin ko toh kuchh nahi hua ?Ya tum jhagda toh nahi karke aayi us se ,nahi nahi ye kaise ho sakta hai,ek baar tum mujhsw jhagda kar sakti hi Sachin se toh sapne mein bhi nahi lad sakti tum ...

When she heard Sachin's name .She immediately wiped her tears and stood up

Purvi: Aisi koi baat nahi hai Dad wo bas aapki yaad aa rahi thi aur maa bhi bahot zyada yaad aa rahi thi isliye socha ki aapse mil lun

ACP:Arey toh batake kyun nahi aayi ?

Purvi: Aapko surprise dena chaahti thi isliye...

ACP: Toh isme rone wali kya baat hai ?aur Sachin wo kyun nahi aaya tumhare sath ?Maana ki uski aur meri patti nahi hai lekin damad hai aana chahiye tha usey

Purvi: Dad usey chuutti ki permission nahi mili isliye nahi aaye mere saath

ACP: Arey aise kaise ...

Purvi: Dad main thak gayi hun,sona chaahti hun,main apne kamre jaun

ACP: Haan tum abhi apne kamre me jaao...so jaao hmm...Good Night

Purvi: Good Night

 **And shee took her luggage to her room ,she locked the doir from inside and again bursted into tears 40 missed calls,65 messages and much more but she didn't respond to him and kept the phone aside,and cried while sitting on the and pinned to the door**

Purvi: Kyun kyun kiya tumne aisa mere saath,kya kami reh gayi thi mere pyaar mein

 _ **Beshaq mandir masjid todo Bulleshah ye kehta**_

 _ **Beshaq mandir masjid todo Bulleshah ye kehta**_

 _ **Par pyaar bhara dil kabhi naa todo**_

 _ **Iss dil mein dilbar rehta**_

 _ **Jis palde mein tule mohabbat**_

 _ **Jis palde mein tule mohabbat**_

 _ **Uss mein chaandi nahin tolnaaa**_

 _ **Tauba meri na dholna main ni bolna**_

 _ **O nahin bolna jaa ve nahin bolna jaa**_

 _ **O main nahin bolna jaa Bolna main nahin bolna**_

 _ **Tauba meri na dholna main ni bolna**_

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Sachin was at his house ,his eyes had turned red ,40 calls 65 messages but she still didn't respond ,he was holding a bottle ,this was the fourth one ,outside in the colony were some gypsies who sang and it made him turn into tears again...a slight knock at the door and he rushed to it,but it was only the windy air that knocked the door , he turned and was about to go when he saw her near the kitchen he rushed to hug her but she disappeared when tried to touch her ,his hope of her returning back to him diminished,Neither his messages nor the calls could affect her...**

 **Once again he had the bottle in his hand and took it near the window from where he vould see the gypsies singing**

 _ **Aag te ishq baraabar dono Par paani aag bujhaaye**_

 _ **Aashiq ke jab aansu nikle Aur agan lag jaaye**_

 _ **Tere saamne baithke rona**_

 _ **Dil ka dookhda nahin kholna**_

 _ **Dholna ve nahin bolna**_

Sachin:Purvi !Wapas laut aao Purvi,main tumhare bina nahi Jee sakta,aur naa hi jedna chahta hun ,Purvi please come back Please ,Main jaanta hun ki tumhare dard ki wajah main hun,par please wapas laut aao ...

 _ **O nahin bolna jaa ve nahin bolna jaa**_

 _ **Ve main nahin bolna jaa dholna main ni bolna**_

 _ **Tauba meri na dholna main ni bolna**_

 _ **Ve main nahin bolna**_

 _ **o ve main nahin bolna**_

 _ **Ve main nahin bolna ve main nahin bolna**_

 _ **Ve main nahin bolna dholna main nahin bolna**_

 _ **Nahin bolna ve main nahin bolna**_

* * *

 **Days passed Sachin tried to contact Purvi but she didn't pick she saw all his messages but didn't One day ACP came to Purvi with the Landline phone in his hand**

ACP: Purvi ,Beta Sachin tumhare liye kitna pareshan ho raha hai,lo uska phone hai baat kar lo,main aata hun hmm...

Purvi: Hmm

And ACP went away

Purvi: Hello

Sachin: Purvi

Purvi: Bolo

Sachin: Kaisi ho ?

Purvi: Ye janne ke liye phone kiya hai tumne ?

Sachin: Yahi janna mere liye bahot zaroori hai

Purvi: Arey wah ! Tumhe toh meri bhi fikar hoti hai

Sachin: Tumhare alawa hai hi kaun mera fikar kyun na karun ?

Purvi: Dekho ye sab faaltu baaton ke liye mere paas time nahi hai,jo kehna hai kaho

Sachin: Purvi please kya tum ek baar ,sirf ek baar mujhse mil sakti ho please mujhe tumse baat karni hai

Purvi: Kya karenge hum baat karke haan ?Baat karne layak ab kuchh bacha kaha hai?

Sachin: Purvi please ek baar mujjhse mil lo ,ek baar mujhse baat kar lo phir chaaho toh meri shakal mat dekhna please ek baar mauka do mujhe

Purvi: Mauka?Kaisa mauka Sachin,aur hum milke bhi karenge kya ?Tumne dhoka diya hai Sachin mujhe dhoka,sach apni aankhon se dekhne ke baad bhi tum mauka expect kar rahe ho...Mujhe nahi dena koi mauka tumhe ,Isliye please mujhe jeene do apni zindagi mein,jaise bhi jee rahi hun bohot acche se jee rahi hun ,sukoon se jee rahi hun,please sab kuchh toh chheen chuke ho ab mera chaain mat chheeno ,dubara mujhe text ya call mat karna aur na hi ghar ke phone phine karna warna company se kehke tumhara number block karna padega

 **And she cut the call ,tears rolled down to her cheeks she turned but was shocked to see ACP standing over there**

Purvi : Dad...!

and she bursted again into tears ,she told him everything...

ACP:Maine kaha tha tumse ki vo ladka tumhare layak nahi hai ,Kaha tha ki uski ragon mein bhi wahi ganda khoon hai ,lekin tum nahi maani ,tumhe bhi us se shadi karne ki zid pakad ke baithi thi ...Andhon ki tarah us aadmi pe vishwas karti thi tum ,aur maine bhi tumhare vishwas pe vishwas rakh ke tumhari shadi hone di us se. Dekha,dekha natija kya hua us baat ka,wahi hua na,usne bhi wahi kiya jo uske baap ne kiya tha haan ?Nikla na wo usi Shailendra ka ganda khoon ,Jaisa baap waisa beta ... tabhi toh kahun ki ye ladki joh maike aane ke naam se muh banati thi wo apne aap kaise aa gayi...bhi samajh aayi tumhare so called "Surprise" ki wajah .

Purvi: Dad I'm sorry,Main nahi jaanti thi ki Sachin...

ACP: Nahi nahi nahi Purvi sorry se kaam nahi chalega ...abtak tumne apni manmaani ki lekin ab ,ab tum wahi karogi jo main tumse kahunga,aaj hi lawyer se baat karke tumhare divorce papers taiyyar karwata hun ,yahi honge

Purvi: Divorce?

ACP: Haan Divorce,Talaaq ,kyun Divorce ka naam sunke aise kyun dekhne lagi tum mujhe ?Ab bhi tum us ghatiya aadmi ki biwi banke rehna chahti ho haan ?

Purvi couldn't speak anything

ACP: Suna tumne maine kya kaha ,tum us aadmi se saare rishte tod dogi do you get this?

And she had tears in her eyes but still noded her head and ACP left the room and she was left crying

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Sachin returned back from the Bureau and could see his entire house in darkness which was always lightened up by Purvi's smile he switched on the lights ...but was shocked to see someone.**

Sachin: Tum?Tum phir aa gayi ... kahi baat tumhe samajh nahi aati kya?Kya karne aayi ho yahan ?Chali jao yahan se

Kajal: Nahi Sachin,aaj main itni aasani se tumhare ghar se nahi jaungi ...Sachin,ab toh tumhari biwi bhi nahi rehti yahan toh,toh tum mere kyun nahi ho sakte Sachin,main toh tumse kitna pyaar karti hun haan...

Sachin: Shut up Kajal! Jaanti bhi ho ki Pyaar ka matlab kya hota hai ?Pyaar ka matlab zabardasti haasil karna nahi hota hai Kajal... tum mujhe apne saath rehne ki bheekh maang rahi ho,baar baar daawa karti ho ki tum mujhse pyaar karrti ho ,agar waakai mujhse Pyaar karti na toh wo ghatiya harkat nahi karti tum...jo tumne us din ki ,Mujhe Purvi ke saath khush dekhkar khush hoti tum...yun is tarah zabardasti meri zindagi ka hissa banne ki koshish nahi karti...

Kajal: Nahi Sachin main...sach mein tum se pyaar karti hun...aur main usey wo reports nahi bhi batati toh ek na ek din usey sach pata chal hi jaata na? Maine toh ...

Sachin: Shut up! And get lost

Kajal: Nahi main kahin nahi jaungi Sachin ...(and she took out the gun from her bag )

Sachin: Ye sab kya hai Kajal

She pointed the gun on her head

Kajal: Aaj ya toh tim mere banoge ya phir meri laash jayegi yahan se ,Bolo Sachin shadi karoge na mujhse ...

Sachin: Pagal ho chuki ho tum Kajal... put down the gun

Kajal:Haan haan pagal ho chuki hun tumhare pyaar mein ,aur ab tum mera pagalpan dekhoge

Sachin: Put down the gun Kajal...

Kajal: Mere banoge na Sachin

Sachin: I said put down the gun...

Kajal: Mujhse shaadi karoge na tum

Sachin: Gun nichey rakho

Kajal: Mujhse shadi karoge ya nahi...?

Sachin: Thik hai...le

Kajal: Sach Sachin tum mujhse shaadi karne ke liye taiyyyar ho

Sachin: Haan lekin tumhe bhi meri ek baat maanni padegi,humari shadi ho us se pehle tumhe mere saath kahin chalna hoga

Kajal: Main tumhare Saath kahin bhi chalne ke liye taiyyar hun...(she was about to hug hum but Sachin stopped her), tum nahi jaante tumne mujhe kitni badi khushi di hai...

Sachin: Chalen?

Kajal : Haan chalo na

They sat in the car and after driving for sometime Sachin stopped driving at a place

Kajal: Ye kahan aa gaye hum?

Sachin: Bahar aao

Kajal came out of the car and stood up ,she saw the seashore in front of her,but it was very silent as it was too late and very few people were there

Kajal: Yahan kyun leke aaye ho tum mujhe?

Sachin went to the car and took out something...

Sachin: Marna chaahti ho na tum...Shauk se maro...Mujhe koi farak nahi padta aur rahi tumse shadi ki baat toh aisa ghatiya kaam karne se pehle main marna pasand karunga,

Kajal: Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin...abhi abhi toh tum

Sachin: Marna tha na tumhe ,toh ab shauk se maro ,koi nahi rokega tumhe,woh saamne samundar dekh rahi ho ,tum chaaho toh usme kood ke mar jao,(handing a small bottle of pills to her ),Us se bbi kaam na bane toh ye is bottle mein jitni neend ki goli hai sab kha jao...aur waise bhi nahi marna hai toh rakho apni gun apne sar pe aur chala do goli ,i don't care ,jaise marna chahti ho maro lekin please mar jao,kill yourself . ..kyunki tumhare zinda rehne se meri zindagi kharab hui hai ,isliye please kill yourself

Kajal: Sachin tum ye kya keh rahe ho tum jaante ho ki main sachh mein aisa kar sakti hun

Sachin: Toh karo na,roka kisne hai?Go ahead

And he turned and was about to go,when Kajal again pointed the gun to her head

Kajal: Ruk jao Sachin agar tum gaye toh main...

But Sachin didn't listen he sat in the car and moved away from there

* * *

 **FEW DAYS PASSED**

 **Sachin got a phone call which he never expected,It was a call from Purvi**

Sachin: Purvi !Tum, Tum jaanti nahi ho Purvi ki main...main kitna

Purvi: Maine sirf itna puchhne ke liye phone kiya hai ki tumhe wo papers mile ya nahi ?

Sachin: Kaunse papers ?

Purvi : Thik hai,thodi der me aa jayenge ...unhe jald se jald sign karke bhej dena

And she cut the call

Sachin: Hello Purvi!Purvi...

And at the same time there was a doorbell and he opened the door

"Sachin Malhotra"

Sachin: Main hi hun,bolo

"Ye aapke liye "

Sachin: Kya hai ye ?

"Khud dekh lijiye

 **Sachin took it and opened the sealed packet which consisted of a legal document... he opened it and was shocked to see that it was a Divorce notice**

Sachin: Nahi...Purvi...ye ye tumne inpe sign karke bhej diya ...lekin main inhe...

He kept looking at those papers and sat

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

 **After having a word with Sachin she was in tears and holding her head she cried a lot**

ACP: Apne kimti aansu us aadmi ke liye mat bahao... wo aadmi inhe deserve nahi karta...aur jitni jaldi ho sake usey bhoolne ki koshish karo kyunki main chaahta hun,ki tym usey bhulakar ek nayi zindagi ki shuruat karo...kisi aur ke pyaar ke saath,ye divorce wagera 1 mahine me khatam ho jayega uske baad main tumhari shadi karaunga kisi acche khaandaan mein

Purvi:Shadi ?,Dad aap aise soch bhi kaise sakte hain ?

ACP: Baap hun tumhara ...sab kuch soch sakta hun,aur tumse behtar jaanta bhi hun

Purvi: Nahi Dad,mujhe koi shadi waadi nahi karni abhi toh ye talaaq aur upar se...

ACP:Bas koi daleel nahi sunni mujhe,karke dekh li na apni manmaani ,ab koi manmaani nahi chalegi...isliye ab jo main kahunga wahi hoga samjhi tum...Jald se jald kisi acche ghar chali jaogi na toh Us aadmi ko bhula sakogi...main bhi dekhta hun,1 mahine ke andar tumhari shadi kisi acche ghar me karwaunga...


	6. Beete huye lamhe

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed here is the next chapter**

 **And for the guest who is reviewing continuously on TU HAR LAMHA**

 **Dear guest i m so sorry but i m not a regular writter i have my daily courses too...i don't get time to update and write sorry for that and even i don't have internet connection in my house to be very frank so i need to go to the cafe to update the stories and i can't visit daily i will update it also surely but when i get time HOPE U WILL UNDERSTAND**

* * *

 **TWO DAYS AFTER**

 **Sachin got the phone call from Purvi,before he could speak Purvi already started speaking**

Purvi: Kitna waqt lagaoge haan aakhir kitna waqt lagaoge , ek kagaz ko sign karne mein tumhe kitni der lagti hai haan ?

Sachin: Purvi please listen to me ,meri baat suno uske baad...

Purvi: Mujhey kuch nahi sunna hai Sachin ,tum wo paers jaldi sign karke bhejo ...

Sachin: Lekin Purvi

Purvi: Bas! Keh diya na ki nahi sunna matlab nahi sunna

Sachin: Thik hai main papers khud lekar aaunga...

And he kept the phone after this...

 **He got up and took the papers from the table each and every word written on it pierced his heart till deep .Each and every word that Purvi spoke seemed like poison to his knew that he wouldnt be able to do anything...**

Sachin(thinking): Main tumhara gunehgaar hun Purvi, mujhe iski saza milni hi chahiye lekin itni badi saza mat do mujhey Purvi tumse alag hoke main yun ho jaunga jaise aatma bin shareer

He took the papers in hand and Suddenly his eyes fell on the laughing buddha in his house

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Purvi and Sachin were on the road**

Purvi started laughing

Sachin: Wah ! Dad ke itna important client ko bhaga ke tum has rahi ho

Purvi : Normal logon ko aisi situation me hasi aati hai

Sachin: What do you mean main normal nahi hun?

Purvi: Agar tum Normal ho toh main Rajnikanth hun

Sachin: Well according to me tum normal nahi ho Subah se aise behave kar rahi ho jaise hume saalon se jaanti ho

Purvi: Saalon se nahi mujhe toh aise lagta hai(Holding his hand) Jaise humara janam janam ka rishta hai,Hum do jism ek jaan hain,hum saath saath hain

Sachin(Jerking her hand): Shut up! Dekho tum Padosi ho Padosi ki tarah behave karo

Purvi(touching his nose): Ting tong ! Aadha cup doodh milega

Sachin: What are you doing?

Purvi: Tumhi ne toh kaha padosi hun padosiyon ki tarah rahun aadha cup doodh milega?

Sachin:Haha so funny, Dekho tum apna ye happy -go- lucky nature leke kisi aur ka darwaza khatkhatao because we are genuinely not intrested

Purvi:Shhh!...Bewajah itna kyun bolte ho tum...You know what tum bimar ho chuke ho actually bimar nahi tum tum hasna muskurana normal behave karna bhool chuke ho

Sachin: What ? Tum pagal ho chuki ho

Purvi : Dekho main wahi keh rahi hun jo maine dekha hai aur bilkul thik kaha maine tum muskurana bhool chuke ho agli baar jab tumhe hasne ka man kare na toh khulke hasna aur phir bhi hasi na aaye toh apne ghar me rakhe us laughing buddha ko dekh lena please atleast tumhe ye toh yaad aa jayega ki hasna kise kehte hain

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Sachin got up and with the papers he moved to his room and searched for something and got the document from his cupboard**

Sachin: Ye tu kya karne jaa raha hai Sachin , Purvi ko apne paas wapas laane ke liye tu uski jaan ke saath khilwaad nahi kar sakta nahi...

* * *

 **AT OTHER SIDE**

 **ACP came to Purvi's was standing before the mirror where she was**

ACP: Purvi beta tum taiyar ho ?

Purvi was lost in her own thoughts ,she also remembered the first time she met Sachin

ACP: Purvi!

Purvi: Jee Papa

ACP: tum taiyyar ho ?Ladke waale aate hi honge bete

Purvi : Haan main taiyyar hun

And she turned and was about to go when

ACP: Ruko

And he came to her and was about to remove the Vermilion from her head ...

Purvi: Papa ye aap kya kar rahe hain

ACP: Kyun laga ke rakha hai ye sindoor ab tak uske naam ka,kyun pehen rakha hai ye mangalsutra behtar hoga ye sab apne aap hata do tum,ladke waalon ke saamne mujhe ye sab nahi dikhna chahiye samjhi tum

Purvi: Papa please

ACP: Jab nichey aao toh is extra shringar ke bina aana

And with this he left from there

Purvi turned to the mirror and tears rolled down to her cheeks .She placed her hand on the Vermilion

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Purvi: Sachin kya kar rahe ho chhodo mera haath

Sachin: Arey yar baitho toh sahi

Purvi: Sachin mujhe taiyyar hona hai please pareshan mat karo

Sachin: Arey Baba ! Toh main kuchh kar raha hun kya

Purvi: Shadi ke baad pehli subah hai Sachin tum kyun sata rahe ho mujhe

Sachin: Chup rahogi do minute

And he came back after two minutes with a small box studded with stones he opened it

Purvi: Ye sindoor

Sachin: Purvi dhyaan se suno,aaj humari shadi ki pehli subah hai aur main chaahta hun ki is sach ko tum aaj apna lo,Purvi tum ek CID officer ho aur ye acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki ek CID officer ki kya zimmedari hoti hai,Sar pe kafan baandh kar chalte hain hum log kya pata kab mujhe...

And before he could complete Purvi placed her hand on his lips

Purvi: Sachin!

Sachin: Tumhe sunna hi hoga Purvi...Kabhi aisa din bhi aa sakta hai ki main ghar lautkar na aaun,mera shav ho tumhare saamne us din tumhari maang aur gala soona reh jaayega isliye aaj se har roz main tumhari maang bharunga is sindoor daan se aur tumhe mangalsutra pehnaunga

and he fills the Vermilion in his hairs and also puts the mangalsutra over his head

 _ **Moh moh ke dhaage**_

 _ **Moh moh ke dhaage**_

 _ **Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe**_

 _ **Koi toh toh na laage kis tarah girha ye suljhe**_

 _ **Hai rom rom iktaara**_

 ** _Hai rom rom iktaara_**

 ** _Jo baadlon mein se guzre_**

 ** _Ye moh moh ke dhaage teri ungliyon se jaa uljhe_**

 ** _Koi toh toh naa laage kis tarah girahaa ye suljhe_**

Sachin: Arey tum rone kyun lagi ?Main mar gaya kya ?

Purvi(hits him slightly): Sachin!

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Purvi remembered those moments but then she remembered Kajal's words and she sat breaking down and then she remembered the pregnancy report her hands again reached her hairs and she removed the Vermilion from her hairs and also her hands reached the mangalsutra and she pulled it with force ...the black pearls broke down**

 **And she was called downstairs**

ACP: Purvi bete,ye meri beti hai Purvi

Purvi was just standing before them with her head bowed down

ACP: Purvi beta ye Swaroop aur ye uske mata pita Purvi...

And she didn't even see them and just joined her palms in front of them

After some discussion

ACP: Thodi sharmati hai isliye..Swaroop Purvi tum log akele me baat kar lo ek dusre se puchh lo jo puchhna hai,Purvi Swaroop ko apna kamra dikha do

 **And she took Swaroop to her room but Swaroop was shocked to see the condition of the room ,the pearls of the mangalsutra scattered on the floor the sindoordan on the still he smiled**

Swaroop: Ye shaadi mera matlab hai aap apni marzi se shaadi ke liye raazi hui hain na .Khush toh hongi na aap shadi karke

Purvi: Jis me Papa ki khushi usime meri bhi khushi hai

Swaroop:Waise mujhe toh aapse koi sawal nahi karne bas yahi ek sawaal tha mere man me,aap kuchh puchhna chaahti hain?

Purvi:Haan,wo ye ki Kya aap jaante hain ki ye meri doosri shadi hogi ?

Swaroop: Jee haan main jaanta hun...lekin bura mat maane toh kya main ye puchh sakta hun ki aapki shaadi kyun...

Purvi: Swaroop ji meri shaadi tootne ki wajah kya hai ye janna aapke liye zaroori nahi hai,aur filhaal toh ye bhi bata dun,ki Mera divorce ab tak hua nahi hai,aur ye bhi ki main ab bhi us se pyaar karti hun...chaahe main papa se jhoot bol lun us aadmi se jhoot bol lun lekin mera man jaanta hai ki main ab bhi sirf usi se pyaar karti hun,agar main aapse shaadi kar bhi lun toh usme ye mat expect karyega ki main aapko chaahne lagungi kyunki Swaroop ji aisa kabhi nahi hoga

Swaroop: Purvi ji main zara bhi aapse naraz ya aapki baat sunkar bura nahi laga mujhe balki accha laga ki aapne apna dil khol ke rakh diya mere aage, Purvi ji aap bhale mujhe na chaahen par main aapse wada karta hun ki aapko puri shiddat se chaahunga mujhe aap pasand hain

Purvi: Swaroop ji wada mat keejiye waadon se ab dar lagne laga hai

And she moved downstairs saying this .

Daksh(Swaroop's father): Swaroop beta kya faisla hai tumhara ?

Swaroop: Mujhe ye rishta manzoor hai Dad

ACP: Toh hume bhi ye rishta manzoor hai kyun Purvi ?

Purvi noded her head

 **And the marriage was fixed the guests were moving outside and ACP and Purvi were standing outside for see off and but suddenly Purvi saw someone there and she stood shocked**

ACP: Arey Daksh ji ab toh aana jana laga rahega ab toh hum samdhi ho gaye hain ...Purvi aur Swaroop ki shadi bhi ho jayegi

And he too saw the same person...

Daksh: Accha ab hum chalte hain,chale Swaroop..?

Swaroop: Jee Dad

And they went went to the person

Purvi: Tum kya kar rahe ho yahan chale jao yahan se

ACP: Purvi aane do Sachin ko andar ghar aaye mehmaan ko insult nahi karte

And they went inside the house

Purvi: Ab bataoge yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Sachin: Main tumse kuchh akele mein baat karna chaahta hun

Purvi: Par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Sachin: Purvi please ek baar

Purvi : Nahi sunni mujhe tumhari koi baat

ACP:Purvi sun lo iski baat ek mauka toh har koi deta hai jao...baat kar lo akele mein

Purvi looked at Sachin and they moved to her room where the same scene was noticed by him

Purvi: Kaho kya kehna chaahte ho ?

Sachin smiled and ...

Sachin: Tum kehti ho ki maine tumhe dhoka diya lekin tumne toh mujhe aur sirf mujhey chaaha tha na Purvi fir tumne kaise kiya aur kisi aur ko chun liya,aur toh aur un pyaar ki nishaaniyon ko bhi mita diya dekh raha hun main...wo sindoor wo...aur ye (showing the divorce notice to her) ye hai tumhara pyaar,agar maine tumhare hisaab se tumhe dhoka diya hai toh kya tum bhi wahi nahi kar rahi mujhe aur khud ko dhoka dekar ...Purvi tum maano na maano lekin maine sirf aur sirf tumhi ko chaaha hai ,meri har saans pe har dhadkan pe ab bhi sirf tumhara naam hai,meri rooh sirf tumhari hai aur meri dhadkan sirf tumhari,ab bhi mere jeene ki wajah sirf tum ho ab bhi sirf main tumhara hun sirf tumhara...abhi is waqt main majboor hun jo apni safai mein kuchh nahi keh sakta,chaahke bhi apni begunahi ka saboot pesh nahi kar sakta tumhare aage ...lekin main sirf tumss pyaar karta hun Purvi..tum yakin karo chaahe na karo...lekin sach yahi hai aur main tumhe apne dil se nahi nikaal sakta aur naahi in papers pe sign kar sakta hun...

 **And he tore those papers into pieces and gave it to Purvi**

Sachin: Nahi kar sakta main ye...kabhi nahi ...

 **And he moved away from there**


	7. Tumsa koi nahi

**A/N: Thanks to all those wjo reviewed and tu har lamha will also be uploaded soon**

* * *

Purvi looked at Sachin and they moved to her room where the same scene was noticed by him

Purvi: Kaho kya kehna chaahte ho ?

Sachin smiled and ...

Sachin: Tum kehti ho ki maine tumhe dhoka diya lekin tumne toh mujhe aur sirf mujhey chaaha tha na Purvi fir tumne kaise kiya aur kisi aur ko chun liya,aur toh aur un pyaar ki nishaaniyon ko bhi mita diya dekh raha hun main...wo sindoor wo...aur ye (showing the divorce notice to her) ye hai tumhara pyaar,agar maine tumhare hisaab se tumhe dhoka diya hai toh kya tum bhi wahi nahi kar rahi mujhe aur khud ko dhoka dekar ...Purvi tum maano na maano lekin maine sirf aur sirf tumhi ko chaaha hai ,meri har saans pe har dhadkan pe ab bhi sirf tumhara naam hai,meri rooh sirf tumhari hai aur meri dhadkan sirf tumhari,ab bhi mere jeene ki wajah sirf tum ho ab bhi sirf main tumhara hun sirf tumhara...abhi is waqt main majboor hun jo apni safai mein kuchh nahi keh sakta,chaahke bhi apni begunahi ka saboot pesh nahi kar sakta tumhare aage ...lekin main sirf tumss pyaar karta hun Purvi..tum yakin karo chaahe na karo...lekin sach yahi hai aur main tumhe apne dil se nahi nikaal sakta aur naahi in papers pe sign kar sakta hun...

 **And he tore those papers into pieces and gave it to Purvi**

Sachin: Nahi kar sakta main ye...kabhi nahi ...

 **And he left from there**

 **Purvi was completely broken by his words she sat on her cried her heart said that Sachin was innocent...but she couldn't make herself believe on her heart...** **..**

* * *

 **AFTER SOME DAYS**

 **ACP had sent a legal notice to Sachin and he still couldn't proove himself as innocent**

 **(A/N- I don't know how a family court works )**

 **IN THE COURT**

Judge: Sachin tum apni safai me kuchh kehna chahte ho koi saboot jis se ye saabit ho sake ki tumhara aur Kajal ka koi gairkanuni sambandh nahi tha

Sachin: Sir main is waqt koi saboot pesh nahi kar sakta par fir bhi main yahi kehna chahta hun ki mera aur Kajal ka na toh kabhi koi rishta tha na hai aur na kabhi ho sakta hai

Judge: Aur jo woh pregnancy report

Sachin: Wo pregnancy report asli hai judge sahab lekin...

Judge: Lekin kya?

Sachin: Woh main is waqt nahi bata sakta

Judge : Kis waqt ka intezar kar rahe hain aap Mr Sachin...

Sachin: Judge sahab main is waqt nahi bata sakta...

Judge: Thik filhaal jo saboot hain wo yahi sabit karte hain ki aapki Ms Purvi Satam ke sath shadi ke rishte mein hone ke bawjood kisi gair ladki ke saath na jayaz sambandh they isliye ye adalat Ms Purvi ki darkhwast ko madde nazar rakhte huye unki talaqh ki darkhwast ko manzoor karti hai...

Sachin: Judge sahab ye aap kya keh rahe hain...main Purvi se talaqh nahi chahta judge sahab..

but the Judge left

Purvi started walking but Sachin held her hand

Sachin: Purvi ye kya ho raha hai...Purvi tum janti ho ki main bekasoor hun mera kisi se koi sambandh nahi jaanti ho na tum...Purvi isey rok do Purvi please...

Tears rolled by Purvi's eyes but she didn't speak a word she removed his hand from hers

Sachin: Purvi... Purvi please,tum jaanti ho ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hun...

But Purvi left from the place

* * *

 **AFTER SOME DAYS**

 **It was the day when Purvi and Swaroop to get was in her room but yet not ready and someone knocked the** opened **it and it was her friend Riddhi**

Riddhi: Arey Purvi ye kya tum abhi tak taiyyar nahi hui...

Purvi: Haan...

Riddhi: Purvi jaldi karo Swaroop ji barat leke aate hi honge

 **And saying this she left the room**

 **Purvi was not able tp do anything she didn't wanted to marry Swaroop but she now couldn't move back as she had already promised her father she had no choice ,her heart was breaking into hardly could handle herself...but suddenly there was another knock at the door**

Purvi opened the door and was shocked to see the person at the door

Purvi: Sachin tum yahan ?Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho ?

Sachin stepped inside and closed the door

Sachin: Ghabrao nahi main yahan tumhari shadi todne nahi aaya hun,balki main toh tumhe badhai dene aaya hun,main khush hun tumhare liye kyunki bhale hi mere saath na sahi kam se kam kisi aur ke saath toh tumhe khushiya milengi,main toh tumhe kucchh tohfe dene aaya hun

and he handed some bags to her

Sachin: Ye tumhare liye taufe...aa...kholke dekho...please inhe kholke dekho...Purvi kuchh aur na sahi itni si request meri maan lo in taufon ko mere saamne nichey mandap mein jaane se pehle khol lo please ...

 **Purvi opened the bags one by one and took out the gifts from the bags she opened the first box it was a ring**

Sachin: Ye wo ring hai joh maine tumhe tab pehnai thi jab tumhe propose kiya tha lekin ye tumhare haathon mein bahot acchi lagti hai isry zaroor pehenna...

Purvi was looking at his face

Sachin : Arey aage dekho

And Purvi opened another box and their were a pair of anklets

Sachin: Ye dekha yaad aaya kuchh ye wahi paazeb hai jo tumne Jaisalmer se li thi tumhe is tarah ki chizen pehenna bahot pasand hai na isey apne pairon mein pehenna ye bahot khoobsurat lagti hai tumhare pairon mein

 **Purvi remembered their visit to Jaisalmer and tears were about to fall by her eyes**

Sachin: Agla kholo

Purvi opened another box

Sachin: Yaad aaya? Arey ye wahi chaniya choli hai jo tumne un banjaron se li thi yaad aaya ? Aur ye uske saath kaanch aur laakh ki chhoodiyan jo tumhari zid par maine kharidi thi aur tumhare haathon mein pehnai thi yaad hai ?

Purvi remembered their visit and the way Sachin put the bangles into her hand

Sachin: Purvi dekh kya rahi ho ye saare gifts tumhe abhi kholne hain warna barat aa jayegi aur tumhe taiyyar bhi toh hona hai,accha main madat karun?.

And he started opening the boxes one by one

Sachin : Ye wo jhumke kitna chidhati thi inhe pehenke tum mujhe,ye sweater aur muffler yaad hai mere laakh kehne par bhi tum Kashmir sweater nahi le gayi thi aur fir hume wahan lena pada tha,ye necklace tumne banwaya tha ye kehke ki iski design tumhe tumhari maa ki yaad dilati hai,ye wo frame jisme tum humari shadi ki pics lagana chahti thi ,hazaron frames they lekin nahi tumhe toh wahi frame lena tha jisme koi bhi deewar hume alag na karti ho

 **And one by one he opened those boxes that made her remember his and hers moments and she was already in tears but hardly hid her tears**

Sachin: Ruko ye aakhri box hai isey tum apne haathon se kholo

Purvi opened the box and was shocked to see it

Sachin: Yaad aaya?Ye humari shadi ka joda hai...mera matlab tumhari..yaad hai tumhara shadi ka joda ikdam se kuchh girne ki wajah se kharab ho gaya tha aur tumhare liye shadi waale din kuchh tha nagi pehenne ko toh tum kitna royi thi aur fir shadi waali raat pipe se chaddke main tumhe ye naya joda dene aaya tha yaad hai

Tears rolled by her eyes and she sat on the bed

Sachin: Arey tumhare liye itna khushi ka din hai aur tum ro rahi ho kyun? Tum ladkiyan bhi na, pata nahi kab kis baat pe rone lago...accha ab main chalta hun

And he left the room

Purvi looked at the dress and broke into tears...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **It was Sachvi's wedding day and Purvi was about to get ready but she was fuming in anger and also crying .She called up Sachin on Video call**

Sachin: Haan Purvi bolo,ek minute tum taiiyar nahi hui yahan barat nikalne wali hai,aur jo bolna aur jaldi karo yaar mujhe bhi taiyyar hona hai

Purvi: Sachin tum barat leke mat aao

Sachin: Kya? Tum pagal ho gayi ho kya bol rahi ho ?

Purvi: Haan thik keh rahi hun

Sachin: Kya matlab ?

Purvi: Main shadi kaise karungi

Sachin: Kyun kya hua

Purvi: Ye dekho...(and she showed the lehnga and the stains on it )

Sachin: Arey ye toh kharab ho gaya ab ?

Purvi: Ab tum batao main nichey kaise aaungi

Sachin: Ruko ruko tum bilkul tension mat lo main kuchh karta hun o.k don't cry please

 **And somehow he got out of his room and went to the market ,purchased a lehnga for Purvi..He reached Purvi's place**

Sachin: Beta Sachin lehnga le toh aaya ab isey Purvi tak pahunchayega kaise ?

He called up Purvi

Sachin: Purvi apni khidki pe khadi ho jao

Purvi: Kya lekin kyun ?

Sachin: Jitna keh raha hun itna karo please

Purvi: O.k

And she came near her window ,he saw Sachin using the ladders to come into the room carrying a bag

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe ho pagal ho gaye ho kya ?

Sachin: Shhh! Chup karke haath do apna

 **Purvi gave her hand and he came up to her room and was about to fall on Purvi but Purvi held him and they were trapped in another beautiful eyelock...**

Sachin: Man toh kar raha hai ki is chehre ko yun hi dekhte rahun...

Purvi stamped on his feet

Sachin: Aauch !

Purvi: Kya kar rahe they tum ye sab pagal ho gaye ho kya kuchh ho jata toh gir jaate toh ?

Sachin: Toh meri taang toot jaati

Purvi: Shut up aur khabardar jo aisi faltu harkat ki toh...meri jaan nikaal di thi tumne,agar firse ye sab stunt kiye na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhe tum...aur kya kaha tumne ki tum langde ho jaate dekho Sachin main kisi langde se shadi nahi karungi samjhe tum

Sachin: Aye haye ye gussa,is gusse mein bhi kitni pyaari dikhti ho tum

Purvi: Shut up

Sachin: Arey yar ye kya baat hui itni jokhim uthake ye lehnga laya aur idhar tumhe koi kadar nahi hai

Purvi: kiane bola tha seedhi se upar aane ke liye ghar mein meri kisi saheli ko nahi de sakte they...(and she started weeping)

Sachin: Arey baba ro mat...accha I am sorry...aage se dhyan rakhunga

And both of them hugged each other

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Riddhi came up to get Purvi .Puvi was dressed as the bride but she wore the same dress that Sachin had got for was brought downstairs... Swaroop's mother was shocked to see her in that dress because it was not the dress Swaroop had sent for was brought to the mandap for the varmala**

 **Riddhi gave her the warmala but Purvi kept it aside**

Purvi(joining her palms ): Ho sake toh aaj mujhe maaf kar dena Swaroop ji

Swaroop: Kya hua Purvi ji aap aise kyun bol rahi hain ?

Purvi: Swaroop ji main ye shadi nahi kar sakti

ACP: Hosh mein toh ho Purvi ye kya bol rahi ho

Purvi: Thik keh rahi hun Papa aur hosh mein toh main ab aayi hun Papa ,aur jab ab main hosh mein aa gayi hun main ye galati nahi kar sakti ,main aapko Swaroop ji ko aur khud ko dhoka nahi de sakti ho sake toh aap sab mujhe maaf kar deejiye par main ye shadi nahi kar sakti hun...

ACP: Purvi! Ye sab band karo...kya hai ye sab natak

Purvi: Main thik keh rahi hun Dad main ye shadi karke sirf apni nahi apne saath saath Swaroop ji ki bhi zindagi barbad kar dungi woh toh mere pati ban jayenge papa par main unki patni kabhi nahi ban paungi ,kyunki jis insaan ko maine apne pure tan man se chaaha hai main usey chhod kar aur kisi ki kabhi nahi ho paungi haan ye sach hai ki us insaan ne mujhe dhokha diya saare saboot yahan tak ki kuchh pal ke liye maine bhi us baat ko sach maan liya tha lekin ye sach nahi hai mera man kehta hai ki sach nahi hai...aur agar ye sach hota toh wo mujhse nazrein milane ke kaabil na hota...main ye shadi nahi kar sakti,Papa, Swaroop ji ho sake toh mujhhe maaf kar dijiye

And she moved away from there she followed Sachin who was leaving the hall

Purvi: Sachin!

But Sachin didn't hear her voice...

Purvi: Sachin ruko ...

 **He still couldn't hear her voice but suddenly Purvi found her head spinning and she fell unconscious...and he just turned back**

Sachin: Purvi!

ACP: Purvi!

And both of them ran towards her .

Sachin: Purvi! Purvi aankhein kholo...

ACP: Door raho meri beti se ...Purvi beta aankhein kholo Purvi

Sachin : Bas ACP sahab bas...

and he picked her up and took her to the hospital...

* * *

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Doctor had checked Purvi she was back to consciousness...**

ACP,Sachin(together): Doctor kya hua hai Purvi ko ? Purvi...

Doctor: Aap unke?

Sachin: Main unka pati

ACP: Pati they...pati they...Doctor sahab aap mujhe bataiye

Purvi: Doctor sahab jo batana hai mujhe aur mere pati Sachin ko bataiye... Papa please leave us alone

ACP and Sachin shocked by her words

Purvi : Papa please mere liye...

And ACP left the room

Purvi: Bataiye Doctor sahab...kahiye

Doctor: Purvi ji aapke kuchh tests karne honge...

Purvi: Tests kyun Doctor mujhe...

Sachin: Wo toh test ke baad pata chalega na aap test likh dijiye main Purvi ke saare tests karwa dunga

Purvi: Ek minute kya hua hai mujhe Doctor sahab

Doctor: He is right test karwane ke baad hi pata chalega ki aapko kya hua hai Ms Purvi don't worry every thing would be fine

Purvi: Are you sure ?

Doctor: Yes

Purvi: Thank you Doctor

Sachvi got up to leave

Doctor: Mr Sachin

Sachin: Jee

Doctor: Aap rukiye aap se kuchh baat karni hai

Purvi leaves the room .After sometime Sachin also came out of the room

Purvi : Sachin !

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Kya kaha Doctor ne

Sachin: Kuchh nahi bas yahi ki tumhara zyada khayal rakhna chahiye bas itna hi

And he turned and was about to go but

Purvi: Sachin,sach batao mujhe kya chhupa rahe ho mujhse

Sachin(without turning): Kuchh nahi kuchh bhi toh nahi

Purvi made him turn towards him

Purvi: Look at me Jab ye sab nahi hua tha tab bhi ek ajeeb sa dard dekha tha tumhari aankhon mein tab bhi tumne mujhe kuchh nahi bataya tha aur ab ,ab bhi kuchh nahi bata rahe ho mujhe...batao kya chhupa rahe ho mujhse

Sachin: Haan chhupa raha hun tumse kyunki zaroori hai chhupana aur waqt aane par wada karta hun ki khud bata dunga...lekin sirf waqt aane par

And he left the place...


	8. Maine kiya tumse Pyaar

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed,here is the next chapter**

* * *

 **Purvi heard his words tears rolled by her eyes**

Purvi: Kya baat hai Sachin ye kaunsi baat hai jo tum mujhse chhipa rahe ho ...

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **In Mumbai**

Sachin: Nahi main Purvi ko sach nahi bata sakta kam se kam tab tak nahi jab tak Purvi puri tarah se...

Someone stepped in

"Ye tu kya bol raha hai Sachin"

and Sachin looked behind and it was Rajan

Rajan: Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin... tum kahan jaa rahe ho aur kyun...

Sachin: Bilkul thik keh raha hun main Rajan...main Purvi ki zindagi se bahot door chala jaunga... itna door ki meri parchhai tak us tak na pahunche

Rajan: Tu apne hosh mein nahi hai Sachin ...Purvi se door..lekin kyun

Sachin: Kyunki main us se bahot pyaar karta hun Rajan...aur agar main uske saamne raha toh har pal wo mujhse ek hi sawal karti rahegi ki main us se kya chhupa raha hun,aur main usey jawab nahi de paunga

Rajan: Toh tum usey sach kyun nahi bata dete Sachin...

Sachin: Nahi Rajan...tum bhi jaante ho aur main bhi jaanta hun Rajan ki main usey sach kyun nahi bata sakta...agar maine usey sach bata diya toh...nahi...Rajan main us se zindagi bhar doir reh sakta hun,lekin usey kho nahi sakta...isliye main uski zindagi se is ghar se yahan tak ki is sheher se door chala jaunga

Rajan: Nahi Sachin main tumhe aisa nahi karne dunga agar tumne ye sheher chhodne ki baat ki toh main usey sab sach bata dunga...

Sachin: Nahi Rajan tum usey kuchh nahi bataoge. ...kuchh nahi tumhe humari dosti ki kasam

Rajan:Sachin tum... Thik hai Sachin,agar tumhari nazar mein ye sab thik hai toh ...main tumhe nahi rokunga lekin ek baar fir soch lo...

Sachin: Sab soch samajh ke baad hi ye faisla kiya hai maine Rajan...ek wada karo mujhse mere jaane ke baad tum Purvi ka pura khayal rakhoge

Rajan held both his hands and assured him...

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Purvi was dressed in a red sari,she applied Vermilion on her forhead and also tied the mangalsutra around her neck...**

Purvi: Tum thik kehte they Sachin,ki mera vishwas tumse dagmaga gaya tha ek pal ko lekin ...ab aur nahi ,mera vishwas kamzor ho sakta hai,pyaar nahi,aur mera vishwas aur pyaar itna ksmzor nahi ki koi dusri aurat ek kagaz ke tukde ke balboote pe tumhe mujhse alag kar sakte

 **She started packing her bags and then someone stepped**

"Kahan jane ki taiyyari ho rahi hai ?"

Purvi turned

Purvi: Apne ghar wapas jaa rahi hun Papa

ACP: Kaisa ghar ?Kaunsa ghar,is ghar ke alawa tumhara koi ghar nahi hai ...

Purvi: Ek ladki ki shadi ke baad uska asli ghar uske pati ka ghar hota hai Papa...main apne pati ke paas wapas laut rahi hun Papa

ACP: Kaisa pati?Kaunsa pati...bhool gayi ki us tumhare pati ka tumhare hote huye kisi ladki ke saath gairkanuni sambandh they...tumhare hote huye us aurat ke garbh mein uaka baccha pal raha tha...kya ye sab bhool chuki ho tum...

Purvi: Nahi Papa...nahi bhooli par wo aurat jhooth bol rahi thi...maine ek baar apna vishwas dagmagane diya hai...par abhi nahi...

ACP: Maana ki wo aurat jhoith bol sakti hai,par tumhara pati toh jhoith nahi bol sakta hai na...toh jab bhi tumne us se un reports ke baare mein puchha usnne kya kaha?Yahi na ki woh report sacchi hain...agar wo report sacchi hai toh wo aadmi begunah kaise?

Purvi: Main nahi jaanti Papa ki usne aisa kyun kaha?Lekin itna jaanti hun...ki vo mujhe kabhi dhoka nahi de sakte. ...haan ek baar maine unse apna vishwas hataya hai...par ab nahi...

 **and she took her bag and stepped downstairs...**

ACP:Ek baat kaan khol ke sun lo Purvi...ki agar is dehleez ko tumne aaj laangha toh tumhare liye is ghar ke darwaaze humesha ke liye band ho jayenge,aur aaj ke baad mera tumhara koi sambandh nahi hoga ..

Tears rolled by Purvi'eyes...but she stepped out of the house..

* * *

 **AFTER 2 HOURS**

 **Purvi reached Mumbai she was outside the house but was shocked seeing the labors carrying the furniture out of her house...She stopped one of them**

Purvi: Ye sab kya ho raha hai bhaisahab ..ye ghar ka saman aap kaha le jaa rahe hain?

"Madam,ab ghar bik chuka hai toh wo toh naye maalik taye karenge ki iska kya karna hai

Purvi: Ghar bik chuka hai...lekin...

"Hume zyada nahi pata wo rahe is ghar ke naye maalik aap unse puchh lijiye..."

Purvi saw a man standing over there she immediately rushed to him

Purvi: Suniye bhaisahab ye sab kya ho raha hai,ye mera ghar hai,mera matlab mere pati ka hai, aap is tarah se is ghar ke saaman nahi hata sakte

"Ji nahi behenji ye ghar ab mera hai, jo iske purane maalik they unhone ye ghar mujhe becha hai...mujhe apna saaman rakhna hai toh ye sab saaman toh hatana hi hoga na..."

Purvi: Dekhiye aapko koi galatfahmi hui hai,ho sakta hai jo ghar aapne kharida wo koi aur ho..

"Dekhiye mujhe koi galatfahmi nahi hui hai,aap chaahein toh is ghar ke kaagzaat dekh lijiye .."

And she took the papers from his hand and read the documents...

Purvi: Sachin ne ye ghar bech diya lekin...lekin kyun...

"Ab aapko tassali ho gayi? Ab toh ye saman hatwa sakta hun.."

And he went from there,Purvi saw Rajan coming over there

Purvi: Rajan ye sab kya hai,Sachin ne humara ghar bech diya lekin kyun?

Rajan: Purvi,mujhe bhi kuchh nahi pata main toh khud subah usey yahan milne aaya tha lekin wo...mere saamne auto mein baithke kahin chala gaya...

Purvi: Rajan Sachin kahan gaya hai?Kya wo tumhe bata ke nahi gaya?

Rajan: Nahi Purvi... mujhe is baare mein kuchh nahi pata...

Purvi: Rajan Sachin aisa kaise kar sakte hain?Mujhse baat kiye bina wo kahan jaa sakte hain?aur ye ghar...Sab meri wajah se hua hai

And she started crying

Purvi: Maine Sachin ka wishwas nahi kiya aur isliye wo mujhse door chale gaye...Kaash ke maine unka wishwas kiya hota...

Rajan: Aisa kuchh bhi nahi hai Purvi ...I am sure Sachinne tumhari wajah se kuchh bhi nahi kiya hoga

Purvi: Nahi Rajan...Sachin ne jo kuchh kiya wo meri wajah se ...kaash ki main uska vishwas kar sakti...

Rajan: Purvi sambhalo apne aapko...

Purvi: Nahi,main Sachin ko dhundhungi...chaahe jo ho jaaye main Sachin ko dhundhungi...

Rajan: Maana ki tum ek CID officer ho Purvi lekin bina saboot ke bina kisi gawah ke tum Sachin ko kaise dhundhogi...

Purvi: Ek CID Officer hone se pehle main ek patni hun Rajan...aur agar ek patni chaahe toh apne pati ko patal se bhi dhundh ke laa sakti hai,main usey zaroor dhundhungi...

Rajan: Thik hai Purvi...tum dhundhna lekin is waqt tum...ghar laut jao,Delhi apne ghar laut jao...tum yahan kahan rahogi...

Purvi: Kahin bhi reh lungi main Rajan lekin jab tak mujhe Sachin nahi mil jaate main yahan se wapas nahi jaungi...

Rajan: Thik hai Purvi...tum ek kaam karo tum mere ghar chalo...mere ghar mein rukna...

 **Purvi looked at the house she stepped inside the house and looked around it...she remembered each and every moment that she spent with Sachin...her eye fell on the Durga maa's murti which was on the rack ,Purvi stepped towards it**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachin had closed Purvi's eyes and he took her somewhere**

Purvi: Kahan le jaa rahe ho Sachin...

Sachin removed his hands from her eyes and ...

Sachin: Ye ambe maa tumhari har manokaamna puri karengi

Purvi: Sach?

Sachin: Haan...

Purvi : Toh fir meri bas ek manokaamna hai...ki mujhe har janam...tum hi milo mere pati ke roop mein...

Sachin: Soch leejiye madam...har janam mujhe jhel nahi paayengi

Purvi: Soch liya...Hey Ambey maa...main apne liye tumse kabhi kuchh nahi mangungi ...par mere Sachin ko duniya ki saari khushian dena ambey maa. .inka naam saare jagat mein raushan ho ..

Sachin: Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse

Purvi: Aazma kar dekh lo...

And he hugged her

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Purvi opened her eyes...

Purvi: Hey ambe maa tab se lekar aaj tak maine tumse kuchh nahi maanga lekin aaj apne liye kuchh maangti hun...mujhe mera pyaar lauta do ambe maa...mere Sachin mujhe lauta do ambe maa...

Rajan came over there and...

Rajan: Purvi chalo

And she took the idol and took the idol along with her

* * *

 **4 YEARS AFTER**

 **ON THE BEACH**

 **Purvi was holding the hand of a 3 years old girl and Rajan was along with her**

Purvi: Toh kya khaana pasand karegi humari Milli bitiya

Milli: Um...Bhel puri..

Purvi: Bhel puri..o.k hum dilate hain apni bitiya ko bhel puri

Milli: Par mumma main tabhi khaungi jab Papa khayenge

 **Someone was watching them from a distance and he smiled seeing looked at the Vermillion on Purvi's forehead and the mangalsutra... he looked her smiling at Milli and she lifted her in her arms...He was Sachin...**

Sachin(thinking): Mujhe accha laga jaankar Purvi ki tum jeevan mein aage badh gayi,Rajan ne apni dosti bakhoobi nibhayi...kam se kam uski wajah se Purvi ki god mein wo khushi toh hai jiske liye wo tarasti thi...Main tumhare liye bahot khush hun Purvi

But as he turned to walk...he heard Purvi's voice

Purvi: Milli... kahan bhaagke jaa rahi ho Milli... Milli ruko...

 **And Milli came running towards something that attracted her but she collided with Sachin and Sachin held her**

Purvi: Milli kahan bhaagte jaa rahi ho tum...Milli...

 **But ahe was shocked to see Sachin in front of her eyes...Tears fell by her eyes and she started weeping she had no words to utter**

Purvi: Sachin... tum...

 _janewafa hoke bekarar_  
 _barson kiya maine intejar_

 _par kabhee tune nahee, yeh sab kaha jo abb kaha_  
 _dil bebasee me chupke se rota hai_

 _kya karu hay kuchh kuchh hota hai_

 **Purvi immediately hugged him .Sachin wanted to hug her but he couldn't wrap his arms around her**

Purvi: Kahan they tum itne saal maine tumhara kitna intezaar kiya...kahan they tum Sachin... itna lambe arse ke baad...

But Sachin jerked her

Sachin: Shut up Purvi...acchi tarah se dekh raha hun ki tumne mujhe kaise miss kiya ...

Purvi:Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin...

Sachin: Mujhe kuchh kehne ki zarurat nahi hai Purvi aur waise bhi mujhe koi farak nahi padta ki tumne mujhe miss kiya ya nahi is baat se mujhe koi farak nahi padta...samjhhi tum...door raho mujhse...

Purvi : Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin... tum aisa keh bhi kaise sakte ho tum aur main ekdusre se behad pyaar karte hain...

Sachin: Galat,pyar karte hain nahi karte they...one more correction...sirf tum mujhse pyaar karti thi...maine tumse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya...

Purvi: Hosh mein toh ho Sachin...

Sachin: Bilkul hosh mein hun Darling...aur aaj soch raha hun ki tumhe sach bata hi dun,Main Mumbai achanak ghar bech baach ke kyun chala gaya gayab ho gaya wo bhi tumse bina mile,tumne kabhi is baare mein socha nahi na Purvi...Darasal apne promotion ke baad maon tumhara manhoos chehra dekhna hi nahi chahta tha...aur tum abtak nahi samjhi...Purvi darling maine tumse shaadi sirf aur sirf apni physical needs puri karne ke liye ki thi,phir main tumse bor ho gaya aur Kajal meri zindagi mein aayi,main tumse divorce deta us se pehle Kajal ne aake tumhe sach bata diya...silly girl, usey lagta tha ki tumhe talaqh deke main us se shadi karunga,arey tumhare aur uske jaisei 50 mil jayengi mujhe...

Purvi: Main nahi maanti... jo kuchh tum keh rahe ho main wo kuchh nahi maanti...kyunki tumhari zaban kuchh aur keh rahi hain aur aankhein kuchh aur, Meri shadi jab hone wali thi us din jo junoon maine tumhari aankhon mein dekha wo sach tha...aur ye sarasar jhooth

Sachin: Oh toh main bahot accha actor bhi hun...tum ne us acting ko sach maan liya.

Purvi: Sachin...(and she slapped him)...ye chaanta isliye nahi kyunki tumne apni hadd paar kar di...ye isliye...ki jhooth bolne ki hadd tumne paar kar di...tum kyun khud ko bura saabit karne mein lage ho ye toh main nahi jaanti...par tumne anjaane mein mera dil bahot dukhaya hai...

And she held Milli's hand...

Purvi: Chalo Milli

Rajan: Purvi ek minute...

Purvi: Milli apne Papa se kaho ki humare saath aana hain toh aayen warna auto pakad ke aa jaayein...

 **And she took her from there along with left the place but Rajan was still there**

Rajan : Ye sab kya tha Sachin... tumne agar mujhse wada nahi liya hota toh main khade khade yahin pe 4 saal purani sachhai bata deta Purvi ko...

Sachin: Tum aisa kuchh nahi karoge Rajan tum Purvi ko ab bhi kuchh nahi bataoge,waise bhi wo tum dono ke saath bahot khush hai,main tum teeno ke bich nahi aa sakta...

Rajan: Sachin tum jaisa soch rahe ho waisa kuchh nahi hai

Sachin: Mujhe dilasa dene jhooth kyun bol rahe ho Rajan,main toh tum teeno ke liye khush hun...kam se kam mere bina Purvi ne jeena toh sikh liya...

Rajan: Jo tumne dekha wo aankhon ka dhoka hai Sachin,main aur Purvi sirf acche dost hain

Sachin: Rajan tum jhooth bol sakte ho 1 teen saal ki bacchi nahi

Rajan: Wo adhura sach hai Sachin, isme koi shaq nahi ki 3 saal ki jhooth nahi bol rahi lekin wo sach adhura hai...

Sachin: Jo bhi ho...Sach sach hota hai

Rajan : Aise tum nahi maanoge Sachin thik hai kal raat mere ghar ek baar zaroor aana please it is a request...Pata wahi hai

Sachin: Main nahi aaunga

Rajan : Ek kasam tumne di thi aaj ek kasam meri,tumhe kal aana hi hoga Sachin

Sachin walked away from there

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **In the night Rajan was waiting for Sachin**

Rajan: Sachin tum aaoge mera man kehta hai ki tum aaoge...

 **and someone belled the opened the door**

Rajan: Mujhe pata tha ki tum aaoge...aao Sachin

Sachin: Batao kyun bulaya hai mujhe yahan

Rajan: Chalo mere saath

 **and he took him along with himself to the terrace .Sachin was shocked to see the what was before his eyes...Purvi was dressed in the same Lehnga which hw had bought for her on their marriage occasion...**

Rajan : Dekh rahe ho na tum,ye wahi joda hai na jo tum Purvi ke liye tumhari shadi wale din le gaye they...pichhle chaar saalon se wo is din par yahi joda pehenke tumhe yaad karti hai

Sachin : Ye sab...

Rajan: Aur wo Puja ki thaal dekh rahe ho usme tasvir rakhi hai dekho...

Sachin: Ye toh meri tasvir hai

Rajan: Haan tumhari tasvir hai ye Sachin... aur jaante ho aaj kya hai,Aaj karwa chauth hai aur pichle chaar saal se har saal Purvi ye vrat tumhare liye rakhti hai,tumhari lambi umar ki kaamna karti hai...

Sachin was moved by Purvi's action...

Rajan: Jao uska vrat todo aaj asal maine mein uska vrat tootega...jao...

 _Haathon mein pooja ki thaali.._  
 _Aayi raat suhaagon vaali_

 **He walked to Purvi and stood beside her ...Purvi was doing the puja of the moon then she closed her eyes and took the photograph in her hand with other hand she took the "chhalni" but the photo slipped again into the "thali " and she opened her eyes...she was surprised to see Sachin in front of her eyes,tears fell by her eyes...**

 _O.. chaand ko dekhoon_  
 _Haath main jodoon_  
 _Karvachauth ka vrat mein todoon_

 **Sachin took the water from her thaali and made her drink the water and also made her eat some sweet**

 _Tere haath se peekar paani_  
 _Daasi se ban jaoon rani_  
 _Aaj ki raat jo maange koi wo pa jaaye re_

 **She bent down to touch his feet but Sachin stopped her...and he hugged her immediately...**


	9. Itna Karo Na Mujhe Pyaar

**RECAP- Sachvi meet after 4 years and then Sachin mistook Rajan and Purvi to be married and Milli to be their daughter. Rajan clears his misunderstanding by calling him home**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **ITNA KARO NA MUJHE PYAAR**

 **Sachvi separated and there was a moment of silence between the** m

Rajan: Tum yahi soch rahe ho na...ki Purvi yahan mere ghar me kya kar rahi hai...aur Mili kaun hai?...Sachin...Mili meri beti hai

Sachin: Tumhari beti?

Rajan: Mili meri aur Shikha ki beti hai... Aao mere saath

 **He took him along with him to a room .Inside the room was a lady who was lying on the stepped towards her**

Rajan: Shikha dekho toh kaun aaya hai, ye Sachin...tumhe bataya tha na...haan wahi jiski main baat kar raha tha...Sachin, ye meri patni Shikha

 **But Shikha wasn't speaking she was lying closing her eyes**

Sachin: Ye toh kuchh bol nahi rahi Rajan

Rajan: Bol bhi nahi sakti...tumhare jaane ke ek mahine baad maine aur Shikha ne shadi kar li thi, Purvi humari sath hi rehti thi, Main Purvi ko apni behen ki tarah rakhta thi, kuchh din baad pata chala Shikha pregnant hai, expect toh nahi kiya tha lekin hum bahot khush they, phir 9 mahine baad Mili paida hui hum sab bahot khush they lekin shayad humariyon khushiyon ko nazar lag gayi, Milli ke janam ke 2 mahine baad ek accident hua aur Shikha Coma me chali gayi tabse Purvi Milli ki maa banke uska khayal rakhti hai, Purvi 4 saalon se sirf tumhara intezaar kar rahi hai Sachin, isliye tabse ab tak tumhare naam ka sindoor lagati hai, Tumhare naam ka mangalsutra pehnti hai, Sachin agar aaj wo zinda hai toh sirf tumhare intezaar me

 **Sachvi looked at each other, Purvi closed her eyes and lowered her head**

 **Sachin came to her and hugged her...both of them were lost in each other**

 ** _Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai_**  
 ** _Kya ye woh makaam mera hai_**  
 ** _Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun_**  
 ** _Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai_**  
 ** _Jazbaat naye se mile hain_**  
 ** _Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai_**  
 ** _Ik aas mili phir mujhko_**  
 ** _Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai_**

 ** _Haan.._**  
 ** _Kisi shaayar ki ghazal_**  
 ** _Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal_**  
 ** _Koi mujhko yun mila hai_**  
 ** _Jaise banjaare ko ghar_**  
 ** _Naye mausam ki sehar_**  
 ** _Yaa sard mein dopahar_**  
 ** _Koi mujhko yun mila hai_**  
 ** _Jaise banjare ko ghar_**  
 ** _Hmm..._**

 **Rajan cleared his throat and Sachvi seperated**

Rajan: Kaisi besharam aurat ho tum Shikha, mera dost ghar pe aaya hai itne dino baad aur tumne chaaye pani ko bhi nahi puchha

Sachin: Ye sun sakti hain?

Rajan: Nahi ye toh sun nahi sakti, lekin main toh bol sakta hun na

 **Sachin smiled**

Sachin: Tum bahot strong ho Rajan itna sab kuchh ho gaya aur tumhare chehre se muskaan nahi gayi

Rajan: Aisa nahi hai Sachin,jab aap kisi se bahot pyaar karte ho toh uski chaahat hi aapko taakat deti hai, Meri Shikha chaahe jaisi ho kam-az-kam mere paas toh hai...anyways...tum dono itne saalon baad mile ho, aapas mein baat karo , ab Shikha ne toh tumse chaay paani ke liye puchha nahi, main hi kuchh lata hun

 **And he left the too came to the hall**

Purvi: ye toh main pehle bhi jaanti thi ki tum aaoge, par ye nahi jaanti thi ke achanak kahan chale gaye they tum lekin itna yakin zaroor tha ki tum laut ke aaoge zaroor aaoge, aur humara pyaar tumhe zyada din door nahi rakh payega

Sachin turned and

Sachin: Kaisa pyaar koi...koi pyaaar vyaar...nahi karta main tumse, na pehle kiya kabhi aur na ab

Purvi: Jhooth, jhooth pe jhooth...Kabhi toh sach kaho...

 **And they were interrupted by Rajan**

Rajan: Thik keh rahi ho tum Purvi...Sachin jhooth bol raha hai

 **Sachin looked at him worriedly but Rajan assured him by his eyes**

Rajan: Ye sach hai ki ye tumse bahot pyaar karta hai, aur humesha karta rahega...aaj agar main sach na bataun toh pagla sach nahi batayega tumhe...leikn behtar yahi hoga ki tum ab Purvi ko sach bata do Sachin

Purvi(yelled): Kaisa sach?Kya chhupa rahe ho tum mujhse...batate kyun nahi...

Sachin: Purvi wo...

Rajan: Tumhe partial tumor(a/n- i don't remember the name ) tha Purvi...

Purvi: Kya? Main samjhi nahi

Rajan: Matlab ki tumhare brain cells pe chhote chhote jaise chehre pe pimples ho jate hain waise hi brain cells pe they...tumhe yaad hoga tumhe 6 saal pehle sar mein bahot dard hota tha, aur tumhare brain ke scans bhi huye they...aur maine tumse kaha tha ki tumhe kuchh nahi hua normal sar dard hai bas...

Purvi: Haan yaad hai mujhey

Rajan: Purvi maine jhooth kaha tha, Sachin ke kehne par maine tumse sach chhupaya tha, darasal tumhari reports dekhke maine sab se pehle usi se baat ki thi, maine kaha bhi tha ki Purvi ko bata dena chahiye, par wo chaahta tha ki tum kisi bhi tarah ka tension na lo... isliye usne kaha ki...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Sachin: Rajan tum please ye baat Purvi ko abhi mat batao, main usey mauka dekhke samjha dunga...

Rajan: Haan thik hai, ek doctor hone ke naate main bhi tumhe yahi suggest karunga ki tum usey is baat ka stress na lene do, kyunki stress se uske dimag pe zor padega aur ye uski jaan ko khatre mein daal sakta hai

Sachin: Lekin bina surgery ke wo...

Rajan: Sachin medical science ne bahot tarakki ki hai isliye surgery ki zaruat nahi hogi Dr Bhaan jo tumhe medicines likhke dein wo kisi bhi tarah se usey roz dete rehna...bas...kaafi hoga

Sachin: Aur koi saavdhani?

Rajan: Haan,usey bas kabhi bhi kisi bhi baat ka stress mat lene dena, stress se uski jaan khatre mein jaa sakti hai, tab tak jab tak ye puri tarah se thik nahi ho jaata

Sachin: Main puri koshish karunga ki usey kisi bhi baat ka dukh na ho...stress na ho, sir se keh dunga ki uska aadha kaam mujhe de diya karein, aur unhe samjha bhi dunga

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Rajan: Purvi Sachin tumse bahot pyaar karta hai, wo tumhe ye baat kabhi nahi batata...lekin ek raat ek case mein tumhe yaad hoga tumhare pet mein goli lagi thi aur tum hospital mein admit thi

Purvi: Haan par tab toh main thik ho gayi thi

Rajan: Haan lekin (looked at Sachin) us haadse mein tumne apna bachha kho diya tha...

Purvi: Kya?

Sachin: Haan Purvi humne humara bachha kho diya tha, jis samay tumhe wo goli lagi tum pregnant thi, par sirf do hafte huye they tumhari pregnancy ko isliye tum khud bhi ye baat jaanti nahi thi... aur us raat

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Sachin(with tears): Ye kya ho gaya Rajan ye kya ho gaya...Purvi humesha se humara bachha chaahti thi, wo mujhse is baare mein baat karti thi ki wo maa banna chaahti hai, ab ye agar usey pata chala ki humara bachha ab...wo sehen nahi kar paayegi nahi kar paayegi wo sehen

Rajan: Dekho Sachin, tumhara dard main samajh sakta hun...ek taraf tumhari patni aisi haalat mein hai aur tumhara bachha...

Sachin: Main kaise bataunga Rajan usey ki wo

Rajan: Toh usey mat batao Sachin, agar tumne usey bataya toh ek maa hone ke naate wo ye chiz sehen nahi kar paayegi...mat batao aur main, yahan staff se, Doctor se request karta hun ki wo bhi Purvi ki pregnancy ki baat chhupa lein...kyunki jaisa ki maine kaha agar usne zara sa bhi stress liya toh uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai...

 **A lady who was standing at a distance heard all this...and she came to them...**

"Excuse me, dekhiye maine zyada kuchh toh suna nahi hai lekin main shayad aapki madat kar sakti hun"

Sachin: Aap?

"Lagta hai aapne mujhey pehchana nahi, Main Kajal, wo us din aapne mujhey bachaya tha gundon se aur mujhe ghar tak chhoda tha...yaad aaya kuchh?"

Sachin: Kajal...yaad hai mujhe

Kajal: Waqt aa gaya hai ki main aapka ehsaan chuka dun, Main aapki madat kar sakti hun

Sachin: Lekin kaise?

Kajal: Jo pregnancy reports hain aap unpe apni patni ki jagah mera naam likhwa deejiye fir toh thik hoga na?

Sachin: Lekin aap taiyyar hain?

Kajal: Ya sure...main aapke liye kuchh bhi kar sakti hun

Sachin: Jee...?

Kajal: Mera matlab hai...aapki madat ho sake toh kuchh bhi kar sakti hun

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Rajan: Lekin, tab hume uske iraade pata nahi they, hume laga ki wo genuinely humari madat karna chahti hai...

Sachin: Par hum galat they...wo hamari madat nahi karna chaahti thi balki wo toh mujhey follow up kar rahi thi, mujhe haasil karna chaahti thi, isliye mera peechha karne lagi, main jahan jaata wahan wo aane lagi 1 saal tak usnne mujhe follow kiya aur fir jab mission ke liye gaya toh uske mansoobe mujhe saaf nazar aa gaye

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **IN THE ROOM**

 **Sachin was in the hotel making an important call when someone knocked the door and he opened the door**

Sachin: Kajal tum, tum yahan itni raat gaye kya kar rahi ho?

Kajal came inside directly

Kajal: Kaafi achha hai room... honeymoon couple ke liye ekdam mast nahi?

Sachin: Tum itni raat yahan kya kar rahi ho Kajal

Kajal(folded her arms around his neck): Itni raat gaye ek khoobsurat ladki ek handsome ladke ke kamre mein aake kya karti hai Sachin

Sachin(jerked her): Kya badtamizi hai ye Kajal

Kajal: Haan Sachin main tumse bahot pyaar kaarti hun, jabse tumhe dekha hai deewani ho gayi hun tumhari, I love you Sachin I love you...

Sachin: Just shut up Kajal tum acchi tarah se jaanti ho ki main shaadishuda hun, aur apni biwi se bahot pyaar karta hun

Kajal: Haan jaanti bhi hu aur uska namoona main hospital mein dekh chuki hun...par main kahan keh rahi hun ki tum us se rishta tod do, main toh bas ye keh rahi hun ki din ke 24 ghanto mein se 23 usey do, 1 mujhey do

Sachin: Shut up Kajal apni bakwaas band karo aur jao yahan se leave

Kajal: Thik hai, toh main tumhari biwi ko jaake ye bata deti hun ki meri kokh mein tumhara bachha pal raha tha, jise tumne berehmi se maar diya,

Sachin: Shut up Kajal, wo baccha mera aur Purvi ka tha

Kajal: Haan lekin reports toh yahi kehti thi na ki wo baccha mera hai,aur fir tum apni biwi ko sach toh bataoge nahi, tum usey jaaan se khona toh nahi chaahte...seedhe se agar kal tum mere ho gaye toh main, ye raaz raaz rahega warna...tum samjhdaar ho

Sachin: Tumhe jo karna hai karo get lost right now

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Sachin: Ghar aake maine tumhe sach nahi bataya, ye sochke ki tumne agar humare bachhe ki maut ka sadma ho gaya toh kahin tum toot na jao aur aise mein main tumhe kho nahi sakta tha Purvi...

Rajan: Aur ab sach tumhe maine isliye bataya hai, kyunki tum thik ho gayi ho...

Purvi had tears in her eyes

Purvi: Itna sab kuchh ho gaya, aur tum sara dard akele sehte rahe, mere daaman mein khushiyan hi khushiyan daal ke khud gham batorte rahe aur mujhe pata bhi na chala, aur maine tum par shak kiya...ye kitni badi bhool ho gayi thi mujhsey...kyun Sachin, kyun karte ho mujhse itna pyaar...ki mujhe zara bji taklif nahi dena chhaahte, haan apne bachhe ki maut ka dard hota mujhe par shayad wo main sehen kar jaati par tumhara itna bada dard ...tumhari kurbaani, tumhari mohabbat, aur mera bartaav...Itna pyaar karte ho mujhse...itna...?

 **She was in tears and weeping. Sachin hugged her and she broke into her arms,and Rajan saw this and moved away from there to Shikha's room and here Sachvi were lost into each others arms**

 ** _Na kuchh puchha Na kuchh maanga_**

 ** _Tune Dil se Diya Jo Diya_**

 ** _Na kuchh bola Na Kuchh tola_**

 ** _Muskura ke diye jo diya_**

 ** _Tu Hi dhoop tu hi Chhaaya_**

 ** _Tu hi Apna paraya_**

 ** _Aur kuchh na janoon main bas itna hi janoon_**

 ** _Tujh Mein Rab dikhta hai_**

 ** _Yaara main kya karun_**

 ** _Sajde Sar jhukta hai Yaara main kya karun_**

 ** _Tujh mein Rab dikhta hai..._**

 ** _Yaara main kya karun..._**

 ** _Rab ne bana di...Jodi...haye..._**


End file.
